


The Albino Hostess (Ouran Highschool Host Club)

by GoldenSapphire3



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Albino, Anime, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Mystery, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romance, School, Science, host club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire3/pseuds/GoldenSapphire3
Summary: This story revolves around a young girl named: Emily Yushirowa.Her mother owns a Art Industry while her father owns a Animation Company.Emily is a Albino if you do not know what a Albino is I will explain it to you reader-chan, in the first chapter at the beginning of the story.But what would happen if Emily comes into the Host's lives?And becomes the first Hostess? (ORIGINALLY FROM MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT) -Golden
Relationships: OC/Various, Oc/HikaruHitachiin, Oc/KaoruHitachiin, Oc/KyoyaOotori, Oc/TamakiSuoh
Kudos: 4





	1. Standing Out

Disclaimer and Explain: A person with white hair and pinkish/red eyes and pale skin.Visual abnormalities resulting from a hereditary inability to produce the pigment melanin (I copied this off of google).In other words a Albino person or animal or even a plant lacks some type of sugar called chlorophyll within their bodies.How their eyes are abnormal is because their blood veins show through their eyes.How they get white hair and pale skin if loss of color by the time of birth.I learned this in Science a few years ago and I thought of how this was pretty cool but there is a warning to Albinos.If they lose a certain number of sugar from their bodies they are able to die from the lost of sugar.Their are very many Albinos in the world and I thought this would be a good idea for it so here is the first chapter:Standing Out. -Golden P.s This picture is of Emily Yushirowa.  
  
 **Chapter 1 - Standing Out**  
  
Emily's POV  
 **Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!!!!!!**  
  
Slam!  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned seriously why does it have to be the first day of school now?I sighed and got up letting my white bangs fall in my face.I blew them up and got up from my [King Size Bed](http://designkastle.com/2012/12/designing-master-bedroom-ideas-king-bedroom-sets/stylish-king-size-bed-set-for-master-bedroom-ideas/).Walked into the bathroom strip down my [sleepwear](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1062228/thumbs/o-BEST-SLEEPWEAR-570.jpg?15) and got into the shower letting the hot water run down my pale skin.Minutes later got out and blow dried my hair put it up in a bun/ponytail and let my bangs fall to the left side of my face covering my left eye.Walked over to my closet and put on my red school uniform (Picture above is what she looks like right now).My mom thinks I look better in red oh and I totally forgot to introduce myself.My name is Emily Mika Yushirowa I'm 15 years old and as you can tell I'm a Albino Person.We are very rare in the world as I know of.My mom is Lucy Yushirowa and is in charge of the Art Institute while my father is Luther Yushirowa and is in charge of all Animation Companies all around the world.My grandmother is my mom's mom and her name is Mayo Satioka and was actually in charge of a huge clothing design company I totally forgot the name of.Anyways back on track I'm now attending Ouran High School for the rich and snobby kids of the world.I will tell you this much I am definitely not a snobby rich kid I help around the mansion helping the maids, cooks, butlers, and gardeners as much as I can.I sighed again for like the third time this morning.Grabbed my book bag and went downstairs for a quick breakfast.I sat down and saw my personal maid come in and set a plate of omelets in front of me.  
"Thank you Uel." I thanked her and she smiled and nodded and went off somewhere I have no clue where.I dug into my food and cringed at the wonderful taste of these omelets.They were Cheese Omelets actually and one of my favorite type of breakfast in the morning.My chef came in to check on me  
"Is it good?" He asked me and I gave him two thumbs up  
"Of course it is your the best chef in the world if it was up to me!" I told him with a big smile plastered on my face.He nodded and went back into the kitchen to probably make my grandmother's breakfast or to get it.Speaking of her she sat down across from me.I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back  
"Are you excited for attending Ouran?" Grandmother asked me  
"Somewhat, I just don't really want to deal with all of the snobby kids that goes there." I answered with a shrug  
"Well there is a commoner going there so you won't have to worry about him/her." She told me  
"Why do you guys call them commoners for?They are just like us people, but not the filthy rich kind." I asked her  
"Then what should we call them Emily?" She asked me and I shrugged again  
"People perhaps?" I asked and took a sip of my water.She scrunched her eyebrows together and sighed at my behavior.She really doesn't like me being a Albino and has mentioned about getting me eye color contacts or dye my hair a different color many times in my life and I will tell you what she gets annoying after a while and I simply just ignore her when she brings it up.  
"Where did you get that dress anyway?" She asked me now eyes on the school uniform mom gave me to wear  
"Mom." I answered simply and finished my breakfast when her oatmeal came.I got up and grabbed my plate and went to the kitchen to give it to one of the cleaners  
"Here and tell Chef Bomba that it was very good and keep up the good work." I told one of the cleaners.She nodded and took the plate out of my hands and started washing it.I walked back out to the dining room and grabbed my book bag.And headed towards the front door  
"See ya Grandma!" I yelled to her over my shoulder  
"Have a nice day at school!" She yell to me as I exited the [mansion](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/0b/7a/2a/front-of-the-mansion.jpg) it's not that big on the outside but on the inside it's pretty big.I sighed and went to the limo driver's window  
"Hey Morales, drive me to Ouran Academy, and pick me up at 5:30 o'clock." I told him and he nodded.I jumped into the back and we were off to Ouran Academy for the snobby rich kids.I put my ear buds in and listened to the song.  
(Selena Gomez:It's Magic)  
I listened to that then we were outside of the school.I unplugged my ear buds and put them in my bag along with my phone.(Galaxy S5)Got out of the limo with a bye from Maroles.I waved to him as he drove off back home probably to get my grandmother to go shopping.I sighed well here I come Monday Morning first day of school.I walked inside of the school building and was immediately being stared at which I don't care about being stared at anymore not many people has seen a Albino before so whatever.I walked and then swooned by girls making a guy knock over by them.Then I was bombarded with questions.  
"Where did you get you hair?"  
"What class are you in?"  
"What's your name and age?!"  
And many more questions but I noticed the guy that was pushed over was trying to pick up all of his stuff in the back of the mob of girls.I pushed through them and crouched down in front of him  
"Hey do you need help?" I asked him.Then when he- looked up his eyes definitely looked like a girls  
"N-No I'm fine." She or He told me  
"Nah I want to help and it's partially my fault for you being knocked over by the mob of girls." I told her or him.He or she nodded and I helped pick up the papers on the floor and found a wallet and handed it to him or her  
"Thanks I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Ahh so it's a she.A cross dresser she to be exact  
"Your welcome and I'm Emily Yushirowa." I told Haruhi and stuck my hand out for her to shake it.She shook it  
"What class are you in cause I could show you around." She asked me  
"I'm in Class 1-A.And thanks for the offer but I know where I'm going." I told her with a smile  
"Really then we can walk to class together!" She stated happily  
"Nah I have to go to the Chairman's office before going to class sorry but maybe next time okay?" I asked her and she nodded  
"Well nice meeting you Haruhi!" I told her with a wink making her give me a puzzled look until I got close to her ear  
"Don't worry your secrets safe with me Miss Fujioka." I whispered in her ear making her slightly shudder.She nodded  
"Alright see ya!" I said to her and walked past her  
"Y-Yeah bye Emily!" She called to me while waving and I waved back to her slightly turning and continued walking to the Chairman's office.While I was walking there I past between two boys that were twins until both of them grabbed my wrists  
"Do we know you?" They asked.I raised my eyebrow oh these must be the Hitachiin brothers  
"Not so sure." I told them with a shrug  
"Name?" They asked again  
"Emily, Emily Yushirowa." I answered them  
"Oh is your grandmother named Mayo Satioka?" One of them said the one on the right  
"Yes?" I asked now curious  
"She used to work with our mom Yuzuha Hitachiin." Ahh now I remember my grandmother talking about her a few times  
"Ahh okay she has talked about her a couple of times now your point?" I asked  
"We are the Hitachiin brothers, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin..." Kaoru told me  
"...And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru told me right after his brother  
"Shouldn't you two get to class or something?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow  
"Oh yeah!" Kaoru said now letting go of my wrist along with his brother  
"Let's go." Kaoru told his brother and off they left with a little wave and rounded the corner.I sighed and continued walking to the Chairman's Office with no more distractions  
(Time Skip at the Chairman's Office)  
I knocked on the door and a 'enter' came from inside.I walked in and saw the Chairman of the academy.  
"Emily Yushirowa here." I told him and he turned around from looking out the window  
"Hello Miss Yushirowa, My name is Yuzuru Suoh and I'm the Chairman of Ouran Academy." He introduced himself.I nodded and sat down in front of his desk  
"Thank you for letting me attend Ouran sir." I thanked him.Okay long story short.I was kicked out of several different schools do you know why?Well because I always didn't answer my teacher's questions or anyone who talking to me.I know stupid right?  
"Your welcome Emily, now I have a favor to ask of you." I raised my eyebrow at him  
"I want you to keep and eye on my son.Tamaki Suoh he is a 3rd year and I want you to keep an eye on him for me." He told me now sitting down  
"What for?" I asked him  
"You see he has been working at a Host Club and I want to know the reason why he doesn't just leave the Host Club for college or get married or something like that." I groaned  
"Sorry to be rude but, this is his life, not yours you can't control every single thing that happens in his life.You may be his father and all but you have no so what control over him." I told him a little irritated.He nodded in understanding  
"I understand that.But can you please do that for me?" He asked me and I sighed but nodded  
"Fine.Thank you Mr. Suoh." I thanked him and got up   
"Your welcome." He told me and I left the office.Jeez parents these days.I scoffed and walked to class  
(Time Skip Class)  
I walked into class and the teacher noticed me  
"Oh everyone this is our new student, would you please introduce your self?" She asked me and I nodded.I bowed in front of class  
"My name is, Emily Yushirowa and I'm 15 years old and I'm a Albino person." I introduced myself as I heard few gasps around the room but I simply ignored them.I stood up and looked to the teach  
"Please sit between the Hitachiins." She asked me and pointed to the back of the room.I looked over to them and saw a empty seat between the twins.I walked over to them and sat down in between them now noticing Haruhi was beside Kaoru.  
"Hey welcome to Ouran." Hikaru whispered to me  
"Thanks." I whispered back to him and the teacher smiled at us  
"Okay now for this lesson..." I blocked the rest out and instead doodled at the edge of my paper but was still looking up at the teacher like I was paying attention  
(Lunchtime!)  
I ate in class because where is the fun in eating at the cafeteria?I munch on some fancy tuna and Haruhi came in with a boxed lunch.I smiled at her and she smiled at me back.She sat down next to me and started opening her lunch  
"Sooo, how did you know I was a girl?" She asked me  
"Your eyes are too girly to be a guys." I answered and offered her some fancy tune.She gulped once she saw it  
"Want some?" I asked her and she nodded I gave her some and she instantly started eating it  
"How long have you been in Ouran?" I asked her  
"For a year I just joined last year on a degree." She told me   
"Oh so your the Honor Student my grandmother was talking about..." I mumbled to myself and she nodded  
"So how do you like Ouran?" She asked me  
"I like it except for the snobby rich kids." I answered and took another bite of tuna  
"You know your calling yourself a snobby rich kid." She told me making me choke  
"No I am not!Snobby Rich kids are ones that don't say thank you for something.Unlike me when I say thank you to all of the workers at my house." I defended myself truthfully.She smiled at me and nodded and we continued to eat for a couple of minutes until I broke the silence  
"Are you a cross dresser?" I asked her making her nervously laugh  
"Not really, here everyone thinks I'm a guy.I accidentally broke a expensive vase last year which cost a lot of yen so yeah I had to pay it off by joining the Host Club and acting like a guy." She told me with a shrug.Wait- did she say Host Club?  
"How much have you payed off?" I asked  
"I have I guess I just never wanted to leave." She told me then a thought crossed my mind of Chairman Suoh's son who didn't leave the Host Club now I kinda get why but not clearly though so I won't say anything more.We finished and waited for the rest of the class to come in and Haruhi had to move a seat down from me because of her assigned seat.And the lesson begun again!Ugh!  
(After Sch0ol outside Music Room #3 with Haruhi)  
"Why did you drag me here again?" I asked her crossing my arms  
"I want you to meet everybody, now come on." She opened the door to the room with a blinding light and a bunch of chatter in the room  
"Sorry I'm late Kyoya-senpai." She apologized to a tall dude next to the entrance I didn't even see before  
"It's alright, so you have brought a guest.Name?" Kyoya asked me while writing something down in a black book  
"Emily Yushiro-" I was caught off by the twins dragging me off somewhere  
"What the hell are you two doing!?" I asked being dragged to a couch and sat down on it  
"Explain to us how your hair is like that?" Hikaru ordered me rudely I huffed and crossed my arms  
"I told the whole class I'm a Albino person remember?" I asked them.They shared glances  
"I told you!She already told us that Hikaru!" Kaoru told his brother  
"Well sorry I didn't believe her!" Hikaru said with a scoff  
"Okay I'm sorry Hikaru would you ever forgive me?" Kaoru asked and what I didn't expect was Hikaru taking Kaoru's chin into his hand  
"Don't worry I can never be mad at you." Hikaru said and my jaw dropped and my eyes wide.There was squealing around us from the girls.Do they actually like this?  
"Are you guys Homosexuals or what?" I asked myself and got up pushed through the twins who looked like they were gonna kiss.I was jumped on from behind  
"Hi!Emi-chan!My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Honey!" Honey told me on my back.I sighed might as well give him a piggy back ride.I put my hands under his thighs so he wouldn't fall off to easily  
"Nice to meet you Honey." I told him making him smile  
"Wanna eat some cake with Usa-chan and Takashi with me?!" He asked me  
"Yeah sure." He then pointed to where a tall guy was sitting at.I sat Honey down and he dragged me over to the table and sat me down  
"Emi-chan!This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can just call him Mori!" Honey told me and I waved to Mori.He smiled lightly at me and waved back.A man with a few words huh?  
"What kind of cake do you want?" He asked me and my ears perked up  
"C-Carrot Cake." I stuttered gosh darn it!  
"Okay here you go!" Honey handed me a slice of Carrot Cake and the girls was awwing at us  
"Thank you." I thanked him  
(Time Skip Host Club is closed)  
I sighed and went to grab for my bag when a tall blonde dude grabbed it for me  
"Here you go princess." He told me and I raised my eyebrow at him  
"Um thanks?" I said why did he call me princess?  
"What is your name?" He asked me  
"Emily Yushirowa." I told him simply wow I have said my name a lot today  
"I'm your king Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said with a bow...Oh he is the Chairman's son the one he was talking about  
"King?" I asked him making him go into a depression mode into the corner of the room.The twins laughed at him  
"Jeez what is his problem?" I asked myself tilting my head in confusion  
"Miss Yushirowa." Kyoya said from behind me making me slightly jump  
"You can just call me Emily if you want.You don't have to be so formal Kyoya." I told him and he nodded  
"How do you like the nickname?The Albino Hostess?" He asked me making me raise my eyebrow  
"Why?" I asked him  
"How would you like to join the Host Club as a Hostess?" He asked me making the twins stop laughing at Tamaki and Tamaki was back to his normal self again.  
"Umm..." I bit my bottom lip nervously.Should I?  
  
To Be continued


	2. Decision of becoming a Hostess

Haruhi's POV  
"Haru-chan!When did you meet Emi-chan?!" Honey asked me  
"I just met her today actually." I told him  
"Wow that's so cool!" Honey told me while waving his hands arounf being on Mori's shoulders  
"I don't know how that's cool, but okay." I told him with a smile  
"How would you like to join the Host Club as a Hostess?" I heard Kyoya-senpai ask Emily and I turn around to see the white haired girl in front of Kyoya and the twins were previously laughing about something.And Tamaki was out of his corner  
"Umm..." Emily bit her bottom lip nervously and glanced over at me and the others probaly deciding on it  
"I will think about it okay?" Emily told Kyoya  
"Very well then Miss Yushirowa you have until the end of the week." Kyoya told her and I count the days...BUT THAT'S ONLY TWO DAYS!  
"Kyoya-senpai that's only two days though." I told him crossing my arms  
"Yes I know that very well Haruhi." Kyoya told me glancing over at me making his glasses reflect off of the light in the room  
"So I have 48 hours until I make my final choice then?" Emily asked Kyoya and he nodded  
"Precisely and if you accept the offer you will be called: The Albino Hostess understand?" Kyoya asked Emily and she put her thumb on her chin thinking for a moment then nodded  
"Understood." Emily said now grabbing her bag from off of the floor and sling it onto her back  
"I'm going home now see you guys later!" Emily told us with a small smile and we nodded.That's when she left the club  
Emily's POV  
I walked out of the school to see Morales waiting for me and I checked the clock 5:37 CRAP!He has been waiting here for a while now I sighed and went to the front to see he was listening to some music  
"Morales sorry have you been waiting for long?" I asked him  
"No Emily I have gotten here a little late considering I had to drop off your parents back home." Mom and Dad are home?!My eyes lit up and I smiled  
"Okay thank you!" I told him and he nodded smiling at my good mood.I got in the limo and pulled my phone out once we started moving and got a text from my neighbor Andre  
  
Text from: Andre Polu  
  
Hey Emily!I just got back home from my vacation and was wondering if your family could come over for dinner on Saturday?  
  
3:23 p.m  
  
Oh this was sent 2 hours ago oops  
  
Text sent: Andre Polu  
  
Welcome back and yeah sure but I will have to let my family know.  
  
5:40 p.m  
  
I sighed and we were back at the house it only takes a few minutes from my house to school so that's good.I got out of the limo and closed the door.Morales got out of the limo as well and locked it.I smiled at [him](http://otakuswonderland.weebly.com/uploads/1/9/1/0/19105971/7208994.jpg?697) he had green hair and green eyes with glasses.His hair used to be brown but my mom 'accidently' spilled green paint on his hair and it wouldn't come out because it was permanent paint so he decided to dye his hair green for the time being and that was 2 years ago lol.Oh you may be wondering of who Andre is?Andre doesn't go to Ouran like me she goes to Lobelia instead even though the girls there annoy the heck out of her which I have found pretty funny to be honest.She is only two years older than me and her family business is in gardening and outdoor and such things like that.We walked into the mansion and we went our seperate ways I went upstairs to change for dinner.I pulled out a [outfit](http://cloud.collegefashion.net/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/red-clothes.jpg) that was very red and well you can say mostly all of my clothes are red.I shrugged and finished putting on my shoes yeah I wear shoes in the house so what?I sighed and walked out of my room accidently bumping into a maid  
"Oops sorry!" I apologized instantly the maid smiled at me and nodded  
"It's quite alright Emily." The maid told me that I believe her name is Sarah.I nodded and walked down stairs and into the dining room of where I saw my mom by the window trying to finish one of her artworks.My dad and grandmother were at the table chatting about stuff that I don't really pay attention to.I sat down across from my dad.He noticed me and smiled  
"How was your first day at school?" Dad asked me  
"Better than what I thought it would've been." I told my father and my grandmother nodded  
"Now there is a matter we need to discuss." Grandma brought up making my mom turn away from her painting and looked towards us.Her long green hair was up in a bun and her purple eyes lightly gleamed from the sunlight shining through the window.My mom and dad may look younf when actually they are both in their 30's.I almost laughed when I saw that my grandma had some paint on her cheek probaly from mom.Yeah she is very well known for getting paint on someone  
"What matter?" I asked  
"Over the years we have never seen you have any kind of artistic talent at all not like Lucy or Luther." Grandma told me motioning to my parents.I nodded knowing it was the truth I have no artistic talent all I have been able to draw are stick people and simple animals like fish  
"That's why we have decided to give you lessons in painting..." Mom started  
"And animating." Dad finished for Mom who nodded in agreement  
"Possibly even fashion designing." Grandma told me  
"If Grandma needs help with that she has a few friends that are willing to help her." Dad told me  
"Like who?" I asked  
"Yuzuka Hitachiin." Kaoru's and Hikaru's mother?Okay I saw that coming  
"But for now we will teach you what we know." Mom told me and I nodded now remembering the text  
"Oh yeah the Polu's invited us over for dinner on Saturday." I announced making Mom smile  
"Oh really now?What time?" Mom asked me making me space out into thinking land  
"Uhhhh...." My family laughed at me  
"Don't worry I will ask the Polu's later." Dad told us and I nodded.Dinner came in and we begun eating except for Mom who was putting her finishing touches on her painting.I wasn't really that hungry so I just picked at my food with my fork  
"Not hungry dear?" Dad asked me  
"Yeah I don't really have a appetite anymore like I used to." Did I forget to mention that I had a HUGE appetite but would never gain any weight?Well I still have a huge appetite but I don't really get hungry anymore like I used to  
"Don't worry Hun we will ask the chefs to save some for you." Mom told me now sitting down at the table with no paint on herself and started eating.I nodded and got up from my seat and was about to pick up my plate when my Grandmother glared at me.I sighed and didn't pick it up.She hates it when I help around the house.I went back upstairs and flop down on my bed arms and legs extended out onto the silky comforter.I sat up and looked at the mirror in front of my bed to see myself with white hair up in a bun/ponytail and red eyes with pale skin.I looked down at me pale fingers and examined them like they were from another planet.I shrugged and skoot up until my back hit the headboard and grabbed my phone that was on my bedside table and plugged my ear buds in and put on some music and that's when I fell asleep.  
(Time Skip Schooly!)  
I mentally groaned when I was once again being dragged by the twins as in Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.I crossed my arms and the two had mischevious smirks on their faces with a mischevious glint their eyes as well  
"Come on guys!Let me go!" I yelled at them struggling to get free  
"No can do..." Hikaru started  
"...Your our little 'toy'." Kaoru finished and I raised my eyebrow at the orange heads  
"I am definetly not a toy!" I scolded them  
"Really now?..." Hikaru started again uh oh  
"Then how come your so light?!" Kaoru finished and Hikaru let go of me Kaoru pulled me into his chest  
"Are you two serious?" I asked them with a huff  
"Aww it didn't work Hikaru." Kaoru complained to his older brother  
"Don't you worry Kaoru we will soon enough get our little toy to blush!" Hikaru stated wait get me to blush?  
"Let's go bring her to boss now." Hikaru told Kaoru who nodded and both of them walked with me in the middle of them and had a firm grasp on my wrists  
"Hey!You guys are exactly like kidnappers!" I stated struggling trying to get out of their firm grasp that was like iron!  
"Who said?" They both asked me with smirks  
"Me!Emily Yushirowa!" I said and stomped on Hikaru's foot who instinctly let go of my wrist to held his foot that was probaly throbbing in pain  
"Oww!That was mean!" Hikaru complained and I could tell Kaoru was trying to stifle a laugh or a smile  
"Says the one who kidnapped me out of the cafetaria!" I said sticking my tongue out at him in a childish like manner.That's when I felt a tug on my other arm and I was once again brought into Kaoru's chest and he picked me up bridal style  
"Don't worry Hikaru!Now she won't be able to do anything!" Kaoru told Hikaru who wasn't holding onto his foot anymore and went to the side of us.I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.This.Is.Definetly.Not.Fun.AT.ALL!  
(Music Room #3)  
We arrived at Music Room #3 to see that all of the Hostes were here and that meant it was something not good.Tamaki pointed his finger out at me for a somewhat dramatic effect  
"You are now assigned as a Hostess by the Host Club!" Tamaki announced making me go wide eyed and I jumped out of Kaoru's grasp  
"I haven't even decided yet!" I told them and Kyoya pushed up his glasses and slightly chuckled to himself  
"Well many of our guests have already requested for you." Kyoya stated with a slight smirk on his face  
"Lesbians?" I asked (no offense to any Lesbians out there!)  
"Nope Emi-chan~!Boys have requested for you already!" Honey told me swaying his hips back and forth a little bit with his bunny in hand  
"I didn't even see any boys yesterday." I said  
"That's because our guests from yesterday spread a rumor about there being a new Host except that it is a Hostess." Haruhi explained to me and Mori nodded  
"You still have a choice in the matter..." Kyoya started then why was I brought here?!  
"...But either way you are gonna have to come here every day 5 times a week." Kyoya explained to me and I sighed with my ghost threatening to leave from my body.I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes and groaned  
"FINE!I WILL become a Hostess." And that's how I became a Hostess  
  
To Be continued


	3. Albino Courage

amaki's POV (Daddy's POV!Nah I'm just kidding Tamaki is NOT my daddy.Tamaki: *goes into depression corner and grows mushrooms* Me:Ehhhh...Sorry Tamaki-senpai I didn't know you were there! Twins:Way to go Golden.It looks like your not so Golden after all Me: *grabs Ranka's red purse* Oh really now? *laughs evilly and the twins shrink away* Emily:Well then... *Watches me chase after the twins with Ranka's red purse* Haruhi:Golden just get to the story already! Me:Okay! Kyoya:This will definitely help with the club's funds *me and Emily face palms*).  
"FINE!I WILL become a Hostess." Emily yelled frantically waving her hands around.I rested my chin on my thumb and smiled  
"Very well then..." I started then pointed at Emily  
"Your name shall be the Albino Hostess!Come by Music Room #3 after school everyday to presume your duties!Our goal is to make every young girl happy while you as a Hostess is your goal to make every young man happy!" I stated dramatically making her burst out into a laughing fit.We sweat dropped  
"Are...you...seriously?Making everyone young man 'happy'?" Emily asked me and Haruhi face palmed.After Emily's laughing fit she stood up straight  
"You need to choose your words more carefully Suoh." Emily told me with her hands on her hips  
"Ehh...?" I asked now confused  
"Tama-chan!You said something dirty!" Honey told me only to be hushed by Mori  
"In what way were you going for as in saying to make boys 'happy'?" Haruhi asked me that's when it hit me and I went into my depression corned and started growing mushrooms  
"Is he always like this?" I heard Emily ask  
"Always." The shady twins stated  
Hikaru's POV  
The bell rung so it was time for us to get to class.Me and Kaoru walked to class with Emily and Haruhi.Haruhi was sharing glances with Kaoru like they were planning something.Emily was just staring out the windows as we walked with her arms crossed.I sighed and looked over at Kaoru obviously bored out of my mind  
"I'm bored..." Emily complained taking the words right out of my mouth  
"I agree." I agreed with her  
"How many more hours of school are left?!" Emily asked us  
"3 hours but since we are in the Host Club add a extra two hours." Haruhi told Emily.Emily gasped then took out her phone and started dialing a number  
"Who are you calling?" Koaru asked her  
"Morales." Emily answered simply and put her phone up to her ear and we stopped waiting for her.Who is Morales?  
"Hey...Yeah I'm fine.Yep.Okay change of plans pick me up at 5:40 instead of 5:30.Okay yeah love ya bye." She ended the call and stuck her phone back in her bag  
"Who was that?" Me and Kaoru asked her  
"Morales my limo driver.He usually picks me up at 5:30 so that's why I called him." Emily explained to us  
"Why did you say 'love ya bye'?" Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Because we are good friends and no I am not dating him I have known him since I was 5." Emily explained to us.I groaned  
"Come on we better go before we get kicked out of Ouran." I joked now walking again with the others  
"Wouldn't be my first time..." Emily mumbled to herself but we all heard it but didn't say anything about it.We walked into class to see the teacher is late.We went over to our assigned seats and sat down.Me and Kaoru sat down with Emily in the middle of us me on her right while Kaoru is on her left and Haruhi is on his left.The teacher finally came in and the boredom of the lesson started.  
Emily's POV (Host Club)  
I walked in to see everyone was already setting up.Why I am a little late you ask?Well I had to go and fish my bag out of the maze which took me a little over 10 minutes but hey at least my bag isn't wet because my phone was in there!I sighed and plopped myself down on the couch and re-checked to make sure I still have everything even though I did this already.No harm in checking it twice.Mori sat next to me and smiled a small smile.I returned the smile and went back to ram sacking my bag of goodies!Mori eyed me curiously but didn't ask of what happened so I started up the conversation instead  
"Someone threw my stuff out of the second floor window resulting it into falling into the maze and you can figure out the rest." I explained and Mori picked out a twig from a bush out of my hair and nodded like he could tell.Honey walked over to us with his bunny name Usa-chan at hand  
"Hi Taka-chan and Emi-chan!" Honey said to us  
"Hey." Mori said simply making me slightly jump.Did he just talk?!  
"Emily!" Tamaki called for me and I got up from the couch  
"Can you guys keep and eye on my stuff until I get back?" I asked them and they nodded.I smiled at the two of them lightly and walked over to Tamaki  
"Yes?" I asked him  
"You're the Albino type." Tamaki started  
"Yes I can already tell." I told him gesturing to myself but he ignored me  
"I'm the Prince type." He told me and it was really hard to stifle a laugh  
"Mori is the Silent type, Honey is the Loli-Shounen type, the twins are the Little Devils type, Kyoya is the Cool type, and Haruhi is the Natural type." He explained to me making me sigh  
"I can already tell but you should be the 'Annoying Type'." I stated and the twins probably heard me because I heard them snicker at my statement  
"Mommy!Our daughter is being mean!" Tamaki shouted and Kyoya descended from the shadows no literally he came out of the shadows  
"Yes daddy...?" Kyoya asked irritated and I burst out laughing at how they considered each other as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.I calmed myself down and wiped the imaginary sweat off of my fore head  
"Okay it's time for the club to open so places everyone." Kyoya announced and we all stood around a chair with Tamaki on it with me between the twins that had both of their hands on my shoulders and I had my hands on my hips with a small smile on my face.The doors swung open and girls and...boys came swarming in only to be welcomed by rose petals cascading down from the ceiling.'Where did those come from?' I asked myself in my head  
"Welcome!" We all chimed except for me and Mori.We all went to different tables except for the twins, Mori and Honey who went to the same tables.  
"Welcome gentleman." I welcomed them only to see they were drooling over me.I sighed and we all sat down  
??? POV  
Umm where the heck is Ouran again?

To be continued


	4. What are you doing here at Ouran?!

Emily's POV  
The Club is over and I'm pretty sure that I saw...  
  
The twins being Homo Sexuals  
  
Honey being on a CRAZY sugar high  
  
Mori talking some more?  
  
Tamaki being annoying as ever and a happy-go-lucky person   
  
Kyoya talking about money towards his guests  
  
And Haruhi... she is most likely the only sane one here  
  
I stuffed my homework into my bag and let me tell ya.OURAN'S HOMEWORK IS NOT EVEN HARD?!I mean how does Chairman Suoh expect all of the rich kids to have a bright future?They aren't born smart?Okay I take that back look at Kyoya!Now that I think about it Haruhi must have to work pretty hard to keep up her degree since she's a Honor Student.I sighed unintentionally and swung my bag around my shoulder and saw everyone was mostly talking  
"See ya nerds!" I yelled to them and left hearing them call out 'bye' to me.I walked down the halls and past somebody I definitely did NOT expect to see  
"Andre?!What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked my best friend/next door neighbor.She turned around and smiled when she saw me  
"Why hello to you too." I rolled my eyes (Picture above is her :3)  
"Okay I kinda got kicked out of Lobelia Academy...." The brunette trailed off before adjusting her glasses  
"How?!You're the smartest person I know!" I stated okay now that's not true considering Kyoya  
"I know Emi-chan~!Barnobosa just didn't like me being in Lobelia since I didn't EVEN consider going to the Zuka Club when they say I have a _wonderful_ voice." She told me crossing her arms.This is my best friend Andre Snow Polu and her parents are known for their academics and companies world wide.I'm pretty sure her family has a business relationship with the Ootori family  
"You don't have a wonderful voice I can tell you that much." I lied she does have a good voice but she's doesn't think so I just go along with her  
"Yeah I know!" She snorted  
"So you coming Saturday or what?" She asked me and I dead panned.I'm pretty sure my father forgot about calling them  
"Yes we are and you know my dad he's very forgetful at times, what time?" I asked her  
"7:00 o'clock, and you don't have to be formal considering..." And the thought of my mother came to both of our minds  
"Yeahhh... OH!" A mischevious grin spread across my face.The 17 year old looked at me concerned  
"I found a boy for you and he's just your type!" I told her and her eyes literally sparkled  
"Who?" She asked me a little bit in excitement and disbelief  
"Kyoya Ootori." And there she goes to banging her head against one of the walls  
"You know he was one of my dad's business colleague's sons!" She scolded me and I chuckled.Oh of how I like having her as my best friend  
"Wanna meet him." She hesitated so I took her forcefully.I dragged her along the halls of Ouran well mostly because I got lost tee hee lucky me!Now Andre Polu is a 17 year old girl she has shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes and wears purple glasses.Her family the Polu's are known for their academic skills and companies world wide.They work aside the Ootori Group.Andre has 2 older sisters and one younger brother.She's considered the girl living in the shadows at Lobelia but when she's around her family ehh.. she's mostly the same.But when she's around me she's just herself which I'm grateful for!  
  
  
 ** _BAM!_**  
  
"OWWW!" I winced and saw the door to the music room just swung open and I was currently on the floor and Andre laughing her ass off beside me.A head popped up to see Kyoya with a emotionless face and looked somewhat puzzled  
"Miss Yushirowa I thought you head off to home?" Kyoya questioned me and I glared at him for eternity  
"I just had to run into a friend of mine along the halls and decided I might as well introduce her to you guys, but since you....HIT ME WITH A DOOR I'M THINKING OF CHANGING MY MIND!" I yelled the last part with a huff.Andre helped me up and Honey appeared on Mori's shoulders  
"Hi!Emi-chan!I thought you left already?" Honey asked me giggling and I glanced back to Andre to see her face was matching Kyoya's 'CHALLENGE ACCEPTED I SHALL GET THE SHADOW KING HIS QUEEN!' I thought deviously in my head  
"I did but I ran into my best friend who apparently got kicked out of Lobelia." I said with a snicker and she glared at me then apparently everyone wanted to join the party!  
"Why are you still doing here my little girl?" Tamaki asked me sweetly and Andre tried to stifle I laugh.I explained everything to them and yep now they are catching on.The twins made a 'oooohhhhh' sound and a michevious glint appeared in their eyes  
"This cant be good..." Me and Haruhi said in a hushed tone and with that...  
  
  
Andre and Kyoya was no longer in sight!Haruhi was about to ask me something until I caught her off  
"Her name is Andre Polu and is 17 years old and is originally from Lobelia but got kicked out of it for being smart." I explained and Tamaki motioned for me to go on as well did the twins who just magically appeared out of no where  
"I thought she would be perfect for Kyoya since she was considered as 'The girl in the shadows' at Lobelia, plus they're families are business partners." I finished for them and soon came back the Shadow King and Andre talking about business stuff related 'Knew it' I thought and I high fived with the twins having my white hair bounce  
"Emi-chan~.Morales is waiting outside for you." I checked the time and it read 5:50!SHIT!  
"THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW BEFORE HAND ANDRE!" I sarcastically told her in a shout and she shrugged  
"I do what's best." By that time steam was coming out of my ears and my cheeks were puffed out and the twins were poking at them with their index fingers  
"See ya guys and for the last time I am NOT coming back to the Music Room today!" I told them with a wave still fuming and I heard them chuckling at me from behind.I smirked well now I know I could have some fun with Andre and Kyoya Mwahahahahahahaaaaa!  
(Time Skip Brought to you by...CHRISTMAS COOKIES THAT I'M EATING FRESH FROM THE OVEN! *Hands a batch to you*)  
After all that mishappen I just Morales to pick me up around 6:00 since I have been getting to the limo LATE THESE PAST FEW DAYS!I sighed and walked inside and to have paint sling shot at me I ducked then heard familiar laughing  
"Hitachiin Twins what are you doing here?" I asked my veins popping out  
"Our mom has come to help you..." Hikaru started  
"...With your dilemma!" Kaoru finished  
"So we decided to tag along." They both stated and I huffed lucky me! (Note my Sarcasm)  
"Well?Where are the adults?" I asked them and they got off from the couch and walked towards me with their hands stuffed in their pockets  
"I think in your mom's art room thingie." Kaoru said and Hikaru shrugged and we were about to walk up the stairs but I stopped having them bump into me slightly  
"Who through the paint by the way?" I asked them and they were smirking  
"Sherlock." They answered without hesitation like they rehearsed this  
"Yeah sure..." We walked up the stairs and when Hikaru was about to open the door I stopped him by blocking it.They raised an eyebrow at me  
"We better change into more 'messy' clothing considering my mom is known for messes." I told them and they gave me confused looks but didn't question it.We walked into my room and I went into my closet and pulled out some coverings for us to put on.I handed the two covering to them and I picked out my [outfit](http://fashionistatrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/summer-outfits-32.jpg) and walked into the bathroom to get changed considering the twins are here.I stripped down and put on my new clothing before letting my long white hair fall down.I brushed it since it was a messed from earlier and all that running.I put it back up in a ponytail/bun before opening up the door with my uniform in hand.The boys gawked at me for second before looking the other way.I rolled my eyes and through my uniform on my bed  
"Let's go twins." I told them walking out the door  
  
To Be continued


	5. The horrors of trying to be 'Creative' with the twins

Kaoru's POV  
"Emily." I called out for her and she stopped in her tracks before turning around to see Hikaru holding the covering to her  
"Ohh.... forgot about that believe it or not." Emily stated and walked back towards us and took the covering out of Hikaru's hands then put it on  
"Now let's go." She said and we both nodded following her out of her room.We walked towards Mrs. Yushirowa's art room and heard yelling and crashing coming from inside.Emily shuddered before opening up the door only to duck and me and Hiakru ducked as well to see green and purple paint fly above us and hit the wall.The commotion stopped to see Emily's parents stop fighting over a can of paint.Mom and Mayo (Emily's Grandmother if you forgot her name) stopped as well making them look like they were doing karate?  
"What the heck is going on here?" All of us asked them and they scurried around in a swift motion and cleaned everything up before standing in a strait line   
"Nevermind." Emily said with a face palm.We stood up and walked into the [room](http://voneinspired.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Splatter-party-from-Vone-Inspired.jpg) (Ignore the kids and this is somewhat the room looked like only ALOT worse.Hikaru and I shared glances before nodding  
"Okay so what's first?" Emily asked with hands on her hips  
"Painting of course." Mrs. Yushirowa told her and Emily groaned but nodded before Lucy (Emily's mom) took her hands and lead her to a chair that sat in front of a [Painting](http://worldofarts.eu/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/3-manga-anime-fantasy-digital-art-by-sakimichan.preview.jpg).She started to explain things while I blocked it out and observed the room to see why Emily told us to were coverings and made sure we had extra clothes.  
(Time Skip)  
Emily groaned in frustration as she was doing her best to copy the picture in front of her that Lucy made.Me and Hikaru looked over her shoulders to see she only made a lot of lines and a stick person  
"It takes time Hun." Lucy told her and Emily glared at her  
"Mom, this is what I got out of a hour!While you can make that less than 30 minutes!" Emily told her and Lucy sighed at her daughter's behavior  
"Well Animating is out of the question." Luther said crossing his arms  
"Yes." Me and Hikaru said and Mom glared at us  
"How about fashion designing?" Mayo asked Emily who rolled her eyes and nodded.We walked into a different [room](http://www.independent.co.uk/migration_catalog/article5191136.ece/alternates/w620/4900391.jpeg).Mayo and Mom lead Emily to a row of fabrics and began asking her of which fabric to pick out and stuff like that.Me, Hikaru, and Luther just stayed out of the way while the women were doing there thing  
"You guys are friends of Emily's from school?" Luther asked us  
"Yes sir." We both told him and he nodded.It was silent over here and just by this distance from Emily we could tell she was getting frustrated and angry and a bunch of other things I don't want to talk about  
"How is this supposed to go with this?!" Emily asked holding up some material that I had no clue of what they were called.Mom started explaining of how and Emily was groaning and groaning...  
Emily's POV  
"THIS MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!" I yelled and threw my head back of the chair.Grandma and Yuzuha tried to calm me down and the twins along with dad were leaning against the wall trying their best to stay out of the way  
"It's okay Emily you just have to do this and this." And once again here is me -.-  
"HOW IN THE WORLD OF YOSHI?!" I asked and I could have sworn I heard the twins laughing at me in the background.They were teaching me the 'basics' well it's either I'm stupid or this MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!  
"See Hun this all you have to do." Mom told me and did the exact same thing Grandma and Yuzuha did.My jaw dropped  
"OH COME ON!EVEN MY MOM CAN DO THIS!" I yelled and the twins were laughing at me non stop.I got up from my chair and turned to them glaring at them HARD  
"What's so funny Hitachiins?" I asked them creepily and they both stopped laughing instead gulped.I walked towards them and Dad went away from them  
"And she has went Rhino..." Grandma said in the background  
"Rhino?" The twins asked confused.I stopped right in front of them with my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow  
"Now are we gonna laugh again?" I asked them tilting my head side ways having my bangs fall in my face  
"U-Uhhh No!" They answered quickly before running off somewhere in the mansion.I sighed annoyed and turned towards everyone else  
"Sorry guys but looks like I'm not 'creative' or anything so better luck next time." I said and skipped out of the room but stopped when I realized of what I was doing.I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of the aching headache before heading off to my room.I entered it to see the twins sitting on my bed waiting for me  
"What do you want?" I snapped and took my covering off before putting it in the closet of where it belongs  
"What did Mayo mean by Rhino?" They asked and I groaned before sitting beside them on the bed  
"It's kinda when I'm low on sugar or something like that and I go 'crazy'." I told them using air quotes  
"What do you need sugar for?" Hikaru asked me  
"If I lose to much of it I could die." I answered with a shrug and Kaoru gulped  
"How do you get sugar in your body?" Kaoru asked me and I rolled my eyes before getting off of the bed and walked to my nightstand.I opened the drawer and took my sugar supplements and a needle.I filled it up with sugar then injected my self with it putting the needle in my skin  
"Like that." I told them and put the stuff away and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off of my arm.I turned towards them with my hands on my hips they were staring at me like I was from a different planet  
"What?" I asked them annoyed  
"How come you never smile?" Kaoru asked me  
  
To Be continued


	6. Concealing her past

3rd Person's POV  
Emily stared at Kaoru Hitachiin with mixed emotions in her red eyes.The twins shared glances and waited for Emily to give them her answer.But she didn't give them one instead kicked them out of her room and shut the door with a slam.She locked it and slid down the door as the twins banged on the door from the other side  
"Go away twins!" Emily ordered them pulling her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs firmly  
"No!" Hikaru yelled  
"What's wrong?!" Kaoru asked the Albino worriedly  
"I told you to go away!!!" Emily screamed at them burying her face in her knees  
"Why?!" Both twins asked her confused 'What is something I said?' Kaoru asked himself before banging on the door again along with his twin  
"Come on let us in!" Hikaru told her  
"What's going on!" The three jumped at the sound of Yuzuha's voice.Yuzuha saw what was happening but didn't know why tho  
"Uhhh.." The twins couldn't think of a explanation.Yuzuha sighed running a hand through her bob cut hair style  
"I came looking for you guys since we are leaving." Yuzuha said and grabbed both of the twins wrist pulling them with her  
"Hey!" Both of them said trying to pull out of their mother's grip  
"Come on!Your father will be home soon and we need to be there to greet him!Also I think you guys should leave her alone for now." Yuzuha whispered the last part looking back at them with a apologetic face.They nodded and left to downstairs to say their goodbyes.Emily was left alone in her room now leaning against the door with her arms crossed.She sighed before walking towards the window to see the twins and Mrs. Hitachiin about ready to leave.Yuzuha was currently checking them for paint stains since they were around the wicked painter known as Lucy Yushirowa.Emily frowned and sat on her window seal watching Yuzuha climbing into the back of the limosine.The twins looked up to see Emily staring right back at them from her window with a emotionless face.The twins this time frowned and climbed in after their mother.Emily watched as they drove off towards their home while she was left alone concealed from the world.She decided to take a nap to get her mind cleared.She climbed into her silky sheets and let her eyes close only for her to have a nightmemory (Nightmare in a memory)  
Dream:  
A young girl at the age of 6 was walking the halls of her school along with her 'friends'  
"Emi-chan!Can we come over to your house today?" One of her friends named Ceri asked her.Emily shook her head  
"Sorry but my dad won't be home and my mom and grandma has to go to Europe for the weekend." Emily explained calmly.Her 'friends' frowned in disappointment  
"Aww that sucks... Then how about we go over to Laci-chan's house?!" Laci nodded in agreement  
"Good idea Ceri!" Emily stated excitedly and they both high fived  
"Oh!Come on I don't want to be late for lunch!" Ceri stated and dragged the girls to the cafetaria.Emily tried to go to a classroom to eat instead but her 'friends' stopped her  
"Come on!You need to get rid of your fear of the cafetaria!" Laci stated and ruffled Emily's dark brown hair or at least they thought her hair was that color (Picture above on the left is what Emily looks like now)  
"Weee!!!!" Ceri exclaimed sliding on the tiled floor to get her food  
"Your so childish." Emily stated and Ceri playfully glared at her who put her hands up in defense  
"I AM a child thank you very much!" Cery stated sticking her tongue out at Emily who did the same thing  
"Come on guys the lunch lady is waiting on you!" Laci scolded the two who nodded with a huff.They got their food and sat down at one of the tables in the cafetaria  
"Ooooo Laci look over there, a certain someone is looking at you..." Ceri whispered into Laci's ear.She glanced at a boy named Josh who was staring at her under his bangs so people at his table wouldn't notice.They both giggled while Emily rolled her eyes and continued eating.A few minutes later one of the kids started a food fight and there was food everywhere and on the kids that were in the cafetaria who got caught in it  
"come on let's go wash up." Laci stated and pulled the two to the girls bathroom to wash up.They arrived and entered into the bathroom to see other girls in her as well trying to get food off of them as well out of their hair  
"I should have had my hair in a pony tail..." Emily muttered to her self  
"But you look good with your hair down!" Ceri stated to her  
"It gets in the way too much so I say.NO." Emily said and Laci started getting food out of her blonde hair  
"Come on guys!" Laci called them over.And the girls started washing their hair well for Emily her wig.'Luckily grandma got me a wig that has a invisible head band.' Emily thought and Ceri sighed  
"Why does boys have to be so yuck!" Ceri asked and the girls in the bathroom giggled except for Emily who smiled  
"Well you like boys so what's the difference?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Because some of them are cute then some are cute but real jerks and yucky!" Ceri stated crossing her arms and Laci and Emily rolled their eyes.They dried off their hair while Emily carefully did  
"What about our uniforms?" Emily asked gesturing to the food on their uniforms  
"Let's go ask the nurse for some new uniforms while she washes them!" Ceri stated and the three girls walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway and past some popular girls  
"Hey lookie here!" One of them said with a snicker and grabbed Ceri's wrist  
"We got the food trio right here perfect timing I shall say." The leader stated  
"Let her go!" Emily demanded taking a step forward only for Laci to be grabbed by another popular girl  
"Geez why do you even hang out with 'them'?You should be hanging out with girls your own kind." The leader stated gesturing to themselves.Emily scoffed and crossed her arms  
"Like I would EVER hang out with snobs like yourselves." Emily said and Ceri chuckled  
"Come on grab her!" The leader ordered and they grabbed Emily by her wrists  
"You asked for it!" Emily yelled and flipped over the people's arms having them be flipped over and fall to the ground.She may be six but she's a badass!The leader scoffed and threw Ceri to the ground and took Emily by her wrist  
"I know your secret so you better shut up 'monster'." The leader said loud enough for everyone to hear  
"Huh?What is she talking about?" Ceri and Laci asked confused  
"Bring her to the bathroom along with the snobs." The leader ordered and everyone in the hallway appeared in the girls bathroom including boys  
"Here is a little example." The leader said evilly and put Emily on the sink took out her contacts forcefully.Emily hissed and closed her eyes in pain  
"See these?*Everyone nods except for Ceri and Laci* She is a frod a monster now the hair." She yanked her wig off revealing white hair.Everyone gasped and Emily was clutching he fists tightly making her hands more paler than before  
"Open your eyes Yushirowa!" The leader yelled in her face and punched her stomach resulting Emily's eyes to open revealing red ones.Everyone gasped except for the populars who were smirking and laughing (The Populars were 10 since the school is for elementary and middle school) (Picture above girl on the right is what Emily looks like)  
"SEE THIS!EMILY YUSHIROWA IS A MONSTER WITH WHITE HAIR AND RED EYES!HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY HER SKIN WAS SO PALE?AND WHY SHE WAS SO 'CRUEL' WELL THE ANSWER IS RIGHT HERE FOLKS!SHE IS A 'MONSTER'!" 

Emily woke up sweating and panting out of breath.After that no one talked to her not even her so called 'friends' just because she was thought of a 'monster' after that she didn't talk at school and didn't put in colored contacts or put on a wig ever again.This all happened because her grandmother didn't like the ways she looked so she lied to the world of what she actually looked like.Her parents didn't know this since they were usually busy and couldn't spend much time with their daughter.Emily looked at her clock to see she was asleep for half an hour.Emily cursed under her breath repeatedly and and punched the wall behind her making a dent not caring of what her parents or her grandmother would say about it.Emily flopped back on her bed slightly bouncing from the impact her body did when it his the mattress.Emily rolled over on her side to look out at the window to see the sunset.'Must have been called down from dinner but nope I was asleep so nah..' Emily thought to herself and another memory came to her mind.  
FlashBack:  
Emily was now at home a week later sitting on the floor in front of her grandmother who was reading a book  
"Grandma?" Emily asked her grandmother  
"Yes.?" Mayo asked not paying attention  
"Why do people call me a monster?" Emily asked her with her voice slightly cracking  
"Because of your appearance but don't worry I wouldn't blame them." Mayo stated standing up and walked out of the room.Emily felt a pain struck in her chest then frowned  
End of FLashBack:

  
"I guess I really am a MONSTER."

To Be continued


	7. Dinner at the Polu Mansion...

3rd Person's POV (Saturday the day after Emily's family and Yuzuha tried to help her be 'creative' along with the twins)  
It's Saturday morning and Emily is now be forced into many different dresses by her grandmother EVEN THOUGH Andre (How your supposed to say it Ann'dree something like that) told Emily that it was NOT formal wear but Mayo insisted that she would look great in a dress along with everyone else sooooo there is mostly a battle going on between them...  
"ANDRE TOLD ME THAT IT WASN'T FORMAL!" Emily argued with her grandmother with a huff and crossed her arms  
"I DON'T CARE OF WHAT THAT IDIOT OF A GIRL TOLD YOU!" Mayo screamed back at her and Emily had her veins popping out of her forehead  
"She's NOT A IDIOT MAYO!" Emily screamed at her by using her first name and shoved her out of her room shutting the door with a slam.There was constant banging on the door created by Mayo and scolding as well.Emily didn't care she was in a bad mood as it is.Emily sighed deeply as she heard footsteps go awayyyy from her room but was more like stomping  
"I wonder if she even likes the Polu's..." Emily muttered to herself before over looking at the room that was scattered with dresses and make up.Emily scoffed at the sight.The only dress that she wears is her uniform and NEVER EVER puts on make up EVER!!!....Emily through something simple [on](http://www.kimadamsmorgan.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/red-scarf-and-jeans.jpg) and put her hair up like she usually does.She head out of the room and walked right past [Mayo](http://s695.photobucket.com/user/valkyriesailor/media/Anime/emma01_002.jpg.html) (believe it or not that is what she looks like) not saying a word to her or making eye contact knowing that she would snap.Lucy and Luther were at the door waiting for the two with smiles on their faces but faded once they saw how gloomy their daughter was  
"It's everything alright dear?" Lucy asked her daughter worried and Mayo put on a fake smile  
"Everything is fine Lucy." Mayo told her daughter untruthfully but Lucy didn't question it neither did Luther.And without another word they piled into the limousine Mayo, Luther, and Lucy sat on one side while Emily sat on the other staring at the window with no emotion in her eyes.The ride was silent with a awkward atmosphere.Emily was containing her anger and refused to let it all out cause she knew it would make matters worse.They arrived at the Polu's Mansion (Picture) and Morales opened the door for them and Mayo got out and then Luther then Lucy but Emily stayed in the limo  
"Emily?Are you alright?" Morales asked her with a kind smile but with worried eyes.Emily nodded once without breaking her eyes off of the window.Morales sighed heavily he knew what was going on   
"I will let you be." Morales told her before gently closing the door  
"Morales what's wrong with her?" Luther asked the limo driver  
"Nothing to worry about Mr. Yushirowa she's just going through teenage hormones right now, so I suggest we leave her be for now." Morales explained to him and he nodded before leading his wife to the door where Mayo stood there waiting impatiently for them.While Emily continued staring out the window like she was in a trance.Luther knocked on the door and a butler opened it  
"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Yushirowa and Mrs. Satioka you're here.Please come this way." The butler stated and they entered the house right when the butler closed the door another limousine pulled up when Emily laid down on the seat to rest her eyes and conceal herself from the world.6 people came out of the limo and it drove off to who knows where.A tall blonde dramatic annoying boy started a speech about of how Emily would be 'pleased' to see us.The twins where itching to see Emily again to get their answer and wouldn't going to give up until they did typical Hitachiin Twins.Haruhi didn't mind being dragged here since it was for Emily's sake.Kyoya came here to speak about business with Andre like they did yesterday.Honey heard that there was going to be a wide spread of sweets at dinner from Andre and wanted to eat ALLLL of them.Mori came here to make sure Honey didn't get a cavity again *sighs*.Tamaki knocked on the door of his 'daughter's' home (Andre) and was greeted by the butler from before and was lead into the house to the dinner table where everyone was waiting for Emily to start and the Host Club  
"Why hello there.I see that you have arrived please take a seat while we wait for Emily." Mrs. Polu told them and they sat down  
"What do you mean by 'wait for Emily'?" Haruhi asked  
"She's going through hormones right now so we are waiting for her." Mayo explained to them with another fake smile.The twins didn't buy it  
"What kind of hormones?" They both asked and Mayo shot a glare at them  
"Normal teenage hormones." Mayo lied like a snake.Morales was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring out the window of where the limo was at and Emily was inside.Mori knew something was up as well as Honey  
"When will Emi-chan be back?" Honey asked Andre  
"Don't know senpai you just have to wait patiently-" Andre was caught off by Emily entering with no emotion and sat down across from her grandmother  
"You alright?" Morales asked her and she nodded  
"Okay then!Let's eat!" Mayo stated smacking her hands together and plates on plates of food came in from the kitchen while Haruhi stared at the food in amazement even though she has been with the Host Club for a while it still amazes her.Everyone started eating silently only the sounds of their utensils hitting the plate and small chatter in the room while Emily stayed silent and ate small portions of her food.Her bangs fell in her face and pulled them behind her ear slightly.Mayo silently scoffed but everyone heard it  
"You should really get rid of that despicable hair of yours-" Mayo was caught by a slam of the table making everyone jump and look at Emily who caused it and was now out of her seat glaring at her grandmother  
"Shut up you old hag." Emily hissed and stormed out of the room.Tamaki and the others were about to go after her but Mayo stopped them  
"One more step and you will never see her again." Mayo warned them and Hikaru scoffed  
"Like we are going to listen to you." Hikaru stated and him and the others left the room along with Andre who was glaring daggers at Mayo   
"Mother!You know how she's when you bring that up!" Lucy scolded her mother who crossed her arms  
"She deserves it she's a monster..." Mayo stated and that left with everyone leaving the dinner table and went where ever in the mansion.Tamaki and the others were now searching throughout the mansion for Emily   
"Miss Polu you know her best where would she hide?" Kyoya asked Andre while walking beside her  
"Don't know exactly I only known her since I was ten..." Andre trailed off worried in her tone  
"Taka-chan?Will we find her?" Honey asked Mori while on his shoulders.Mori nodded firmly  
"Don't worry we will find her Honey-senpai!" Tamaki stated determined  
"Right Boss." The twins said in sync.They searched everywhere in the mansion but she was no where to be found until Andre got an idea of where she was at  
"Guys!I think I know where she is at!" Andre stated and ran off in a direction with the others following her right on her tail.They stopped in the middle of a hallway  
"Huh?What?" Tamaki and the twins asked dumbfounded tilting their heads to the side.Andre rolled her eyes before pointing up  
"Kyoya-senpai if you would." Andre told him and he caught on.He pulled down the attic door and the three fell to the ground absolutely knowing that was a dumb question to ask.Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a slug smirk plastered on his face  
"Hmph, did you really think she would hide somewhere that wasn't hidden?" Kyoya asked them and Tamaki made a 'ohh' sound before they climbed up the ladder one by one.It was dark and dusty up here and with many boxes scattered around the room  
"Where is she?" Haruhi asked in a whisper and Andre gestured for them to follow her quietly.They finally saw a tuff of white hair behind a box.Everyone glanced at each other before running to her.They were now in front of the white haired girl and Andre crouched down to Emily's height  
"Emi-chan?" Honey asked worried and slightly scared in his tone.Emily had her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around it and her face buried in her knees.The twins heard shouting from downstairs and quickly ran back to where they came from and shut the attic door then went back to see her in the same state  
"Hey... Please tell us of what's wrong." Andre begged her friend who didn't respond.Haruhi spotted a picture on the floor and picked it up to see a little girl in the middle with dark brown hair up in a pony tail and on her right was a girl with long blonde hair and on her left was a girl with short black hair and had a hair tie to keep her bangs out of her eyes.All of them were smiling widely and had their arms around each other but the girl in the middle looked familiar and wasn't smiling as widely as the two girls beside her.Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise and biffed herself in the back of her head  
"You wore a wig before didn't you?" Haruhi asked Emily looking at her and Emily stiffened and stopped trembling  
"Why?" The twin asked but weren't thinking they would get a response but did  
"Mayo..." Emily stated through clenched teeth  
"Who?" Haruhi asked  
"Mayo Satioka is her grandmother." Kyoya explained  
"Why that little.." Tamaki said angrily and was glaring at the floor  
"Tell us _exactly_ what happened." Kaoru asked her sitting down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and Hikaru did the same.Emily looked slowly up at everyone with sad eyes and they could tell she has been keeping this to herself for a LONG time now  
"It was when I was in elementary school..." Emily started shakily and Andre put a hand on hers for comfort.Emily nodded and took a deep breath  
"Me and my two friends Laci and Ceri were the same age as me and after a huge food fight in the cafeteria... well you can say our school had both elementary and middle school put together and the 'popular' that were about ten started a fight and..." The twins eyes widened   
"You went to the same school as us." They both stated in sync.Emily's head whipped between the two with a shock expression  
"We heard about the rumor of there being a 'monster' being discovered in the girl's bathroom." Hikaru explained and Emily cursed under her breath  
"Even Mayo called me a 'Monster' because of my appearance..." Emily stated sadly  
"BULLSHIT!" Andre yelled causing everyone to jump.She's not the one to get angry like that  
"That little piece of garbage snitch lizard mother....!-" She was caught off by Kyoya putting a hand over her mouth and stared at her.Andre calmed down and nodded.Kyoya released her  
"It's true.And well I never talked to anybody ever again until I got into middle school and met Miss Mother over here." Emily stated gesturing towards Andre who was glaring at her playfully.The twins snickered  
"I never knew that happened to you.But that explains alot actually why the kids back then avoided me and you..." Andre stated and darkly chuckled having Emily to slightly sweat drop  
"Yeah... sorry about that hehe..." Emily rubbed the back of her neck nervously  
"Well how about we go and confront Mayo?" Tamaki asked smirking.Emily raised and eye brow at him  
"Is Mister Over Dramatic Idiot actually smirking?" Emily asked trying to hide a smirk but failed miserably  
"Why yes I am.Twins help her up." Tamaki ordered and the twins got her up and Kaoru picked her up   
"Are you _still_ trying to make me blush?Twins?" Emily asked them and Hikaru shrugged  
"We can dream right?" Hikaru asked and Emily playfully rolled her eyes  
"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Emily stated waving him off  
"Dude you can put me down now." Emily told the twin who was carrying her  
"No can do." Emily pulled a piece of his hair  
"OWW!That hurt you know!" Kaoru stated  
"Yeah I know, that's why I did it." Emily said with a snicker  
"Typical young love." Andre teased the two who's eyes widened  
"NOOOOO!!!!" They both shouted and Hikaru did a happy dance  
"What?!" They both asked again irritated  
"WE MADE HER BLUSH YES!" Hikaru stated and Emily put her hand on her cheeks and felt that they were indeed hot like Kaoru  
"Let's go!" Tamaki called and they headed back downstairs  
  
To Be continued


	8. Not going to let it happen

3rd Person's POV  
Shouting was bouncing off of the hallways that belonged to, [Sora](http://www.zerochan.net/1270102#full), [Sachi](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/220/9/c/anime_girl___jessie_by_ztgong-d59bbi1.jpg), [Shina](http://aloim.org/alo/2014/02/anime-girl-black-long-hair.jpg), (They're Andre's siblings Sora is the youngest and Shina is the oldest.) [Suzumoto](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130803141628/youngjusticefanon/images/f/f9/Brown-hair-blue-eyes-anime-girl-i6.jpg), (Andre's mom), [Akio](http://www.trendingimage.com/sign-up-nightmare-hunt-a-supernaturalhorror-rpg-page-6/), (Andre's father) and Luther.The group head towards back to the dining room to see Morales looking out the window watching as Mayo and Lucy were arguing in front of the limo  
"You alright?" Morales asked Emily having her jump behind Mori for protection  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily told him and he softly smiled at her before looking back down at the two by the limo  
"At least somebody is okay." Morales stated  
"What's exactly going on?" Tamaki asked  
"You can say that Lucy is scolding her mother about calling her child a 'monster' when she actually is not." Morales replied to him calmly  
"By just the way she looks?!" Haruhi asked astonished and disgusted.Morales nodded  
"Precisely Haruhi, Mayo has had her put on a wig and colored eye contacts but she was still found out and well.." Morales looked at Emily asking for permission  
"I lost everything just because Mayo wanted to change of who I am even when I declined and protest about it.At first it was going okay not until a gang of bullies revealed me and my new nickname at that school was 'monster'." Emily stated in a monotone voice  
"That must have been awful!" Honey exclaimed as Luther came rushing in the doors right behind him was Akio  
"Where have you been?!" Akio questioned his daughter in a stern voice  
"Are you okay?" Luther asked Emily and she nodded  
"I went with them to find her.Don't worry _we_ are fine." Andre told him in the same voice as her father  
"Took ya long enough..." Sora muttered under his breath and Andre glared at him as the girl in the shadows  
"Hm, says the one who hi-" Sora slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish  
"So tired." Sachi stated yawning walking in beside her older sister  
"You're always tired." Sora dead panned and Sachi hid behind her father from her younger brother  
"How is Lucy and Mayo's situation coming?" Akio asked Morales who was back to looking out the window  
"Uhh... Emily I suggest you and your friends hide..." Morales warned her and Emily rose a eyebrow at him  
"Why?" Emily questioned  
"Because 'she' is getting her 'supplies'." Both Luther and Emily gulped along with the Polu's  
"Huh?" The twins asked before being pushed into a closet by Mori.Emily was the last one to walk into the crammed closet that had all of the Host's in it.Tamaki closed the door right when they heard scurrying around the room and some things being knocked over such as glass and... cans?  
"What's going on...?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Emily who only shushed them putting her index finger to her lips.They waited in the closet until their was a knock on the door and Honey opened it  
"Hellooo?" Honey asked to see Morales covered in paint top to bottom   
"Your lucky I saw Lucy before she came back in." Morales stated with a chuckled and let them get out by stepping a side to see the WHOLE room covered in paint as well as Andre and her family along with Luther and Mayo.But Lucy had this glint in her eyes that only the Yushirowa family knew and Morales  
"WHAT?!" Everyone in the Host Club except for Emily ask out loud almost blowing Morales's and Emily's ear drums out of their sockets  
"This is what happens when my mother goes mental..." Emily muttered under her breath before proceeding on towards Mayo with her arms crossed.Emily stopped right in front of her and everyone skootched away from them to give them space  
"What do you want?" Mayo snaps only for a loud sound to echo through out the mansion.There stood Mayo with a red hand mark on her cheek and Emily's hand left stinging but ignored it  
"You deserved that, but that wasn't just for me... It was also for Miss Melin." Emily told her with a scowl on her face  
"Miss Melin?" Tamaki asked under his breath  
"I know that your the one who sent her away and not Morales." Emily started taking a step back  
"She was the only role model for me as a child not just because she was also a Albino Person like myself, because she was wonderful at what she did and never gave up... I bet she fought with you until the very end with out giving up once.Am I right?" Emily asked her.Mayo smirked at her  
"You truly are becoming a 'monster' especially after smacking your own grandmother that was there for you all those years." Andre coughed  
" *cough* *cough* witch *cough* cough*." Andre said and Emily turned around to look at her family and friends behind her  
"You were certainly never there for me Mayo, you were there when you changed of who I am and that was your downfall especially when you called a six year old girl a monster then." Emily snickered  
"Your definitely on drugs." Emily finished (DON'T DO DRUGS!)  
"HA!You inject yourself with drugs!SO you have no say in that matter!" Mayo shot at her having the room go silent and everyone was wide eyed  
"Not true..." Hikaru piped up with his index finger up  
"...Emily injects herself with sugar to keep her alive." Kaoru finished and Emily stared at the two wide eyed  
"How the hell did you two remember that?!" Emily asked the two in shock and astonishment.They both shrugged  
"We have our resources." They both chimed   
"You guys kinda sounded like Kyoya-kun." Andre pointed out and Kyoya had his nose back in his little black book   
"Exactly." They said and Emily rolled her eyes at them  
"I inject myself with sugar to keep myself from dying.Why?Because a Albino Person or animal or even a plant is created by the shortage of sugars on their bodies and you could possibly die because of the lost of sugar in your body.Now may I continue Satioka?" Emily asked Mayo and she cursed under her breath then smirked  
"Hmph, don't forget I'm the one who enrolled you unto Ouran Academy and not your parents because they were to busy with their companies at the moment, so I could easily pull you out of school." Mayo stated with a snicker  
"Not true." Tamaki piped up  
"The Chairman is the only one able to do that not like most schools and as Chairman Suoh's son I say she _stays_." Tamaki explained and Emily was shocked  
"Wait what happened to the annoying Tamaki?And where did the smart Tamaki come from?!" Emily asked and Tamaki went into a corner to grow some mushrooms  
"Senpai... there is more important matters than moping..." Haruhi stated with a sigh sweat dropping  
"So I see..." Mayo muttered to herself causing everyone's attention to go back onto her and away from Tamaki  
"Say good bye Emily.Because your time is up!" Mayo yelled and a questioned mark appeared on top of the twins and Emily's heads  
"Ehh?" They asked confused.Mayo suddenly rushed out and Emily went wide eyed  
"SHIT!" Emily yelled and rushed after her with the others following behind.Once they got down to where the limo was at it went driving away at top speed  
"I will call my police force." Kyoya stated pulling out his phone and dialed the number  
"What is that going to do?!" Andre asked Kyoya  
"If I call them now they would have time to catch Mayo." Kyoya stated and started talking on the phone  
"This is bad.This is bad.This is bad.This is bad.THIS IS BAD!" Emily repeated clutching onto her head and was being shaken by Hikaru roughly  
"What is bad?!" Haruhi asked and a thought came into Kaoru's mind causing him to go wide eyed  
"She is after her injection supply!" Kaoru yelled out and Andre gasped along with Lucy  
"If she gets it then..." Lucy trailed off  
" 'Say good bye Emily.Because your time is up.'..." Emily repeated  
"That is what she meant.She is going to take away my only supply I have so I can die!" Emily exclaimed quickly as another limo stopped in front of them that Andre called for.Everyone climbed in except for Andre's family, Luther, and Lucy who were going to get other officers to search for Mayo.Morales ACTUALLY pulled the driver out of the front seat and climbed into the front seat closing the door behind him as the others piled in.Morales stepped on it (Let's just say all of the paint MAGICALLY disappeared somehow *shrugs*) having the group of teens to be throw into each other and several buttons that created some kind of disco party in the limousine  
"HURRY MORALES!" Emily called for him  
"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CA-" Morales was caught off by doing a u turn around a corner to avoid running into somebody.Tamaki did his best not to get sick while Honey felt as if it was a roller coaster..  
"THIS IS SO FUN!" Honey yelled  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Andre and Emily yelled at him and Kyoya was slammed into Andre so he was now on top of her.Everyone would have teased them about it but this was CERTAINLY NOT THE TIME FOR IT!The car came to a sudden stop and Mori was the first one to run out of the limo followed by, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, The twins, Emily, Kyoya, and Andre while Morales took the back door behind the mansion.Honey kicked the doors down and everyone rushed inside to see everything broken and scattered across the floor.Emily rushed up stairs to her bedroom of where the sugar injections were at with everyone following behind her.Mori tried to bust the door down but it wouldn't budge and they could hear loud footsteps in the room so they knew Mayo was in there.Honey tried but it did nothing but Emily wasn't going to give up that easily...  
  
 **SLAM CRASH!**

Emily somehow broken down the door to see Mayo about ready to throw out her supply of injections out her window.Emily rushed towards her in a swift motion with a blood lust glint in her red eyes.Emily pinned the old woman to the ground straddling her.Emily had shown a different side of her to everyone in the room as they watched her wide eyed.A shadow casted Emily's eyes and had her lips in a thin line.Kyoya's officers came rushing into the room to see the Albino on top of a elderly old lady.Emily's parents along with everyone else was here watching the scene in front of them in total shock.Emily was infuriated and wanted to snap Mayo's neck in two and rip her heart out which she probably could due to the new found strength in her veins... Mayo was the most scared of her grand daughter and if looks could kill she would be dead right now.A tension was in the room until someone broke it  
"Emily... That's enough now.You can let her go." The voice from the doorway said and everyone turned towards the voice except for Emily who stayed silent and didn't move.[Lin Melin](http://justanick.altervista.org/images/redshift.jpg) stood in the doorway watching the young Albino on top of her grandmother...  
"It's ov-" Emily then started punching Mayo repeatedly interrupting her teacher.Soon Mayo's face was swollen and bruised with internal bleeding and had two black eyes.Emily was breathing heavily and Andre walked forward and crouched down next to her best friend putting a hand on her shoulder  
"Emily... It's okay now.She got what she deserved." Andre told her in a calm voice and Emily looked at her with eyes she has never seen before.They were the eyes of a scared little girl that used to be Emily Yushirowa.Andre pulled her off of Mayo as the police took Mayo away into custody and Andre hugged Emily trying to comfort her but Emily did nothing but stare at her hands that were now bloody and hurt like hell  
  
"Let's go Em.There is no more reason to hide in the dark anymore..."  
  


To Be continued


	9. Morales and Lin... What is going on between these two?

Emily's POV (Oh of how I missed her POV!!!) (A week later)  
Lin helped me go through my anger issues from rising and releasing it (That's what happened to Emily last chapter when she almost beated her grandmother to death *smirks evilly* she deserved it...) and well now Mayo is in a Asylum *cough* Which *cough* is *cough* funny *cough* as *cough*  
"You okay?" Haruhi asked me and I rolled my eyes I didn't even realize I was coughing for REAL.I nodded  
"Yeah I'm fine, just had a itch in my throat." I lied and she nodded and went back to studying.Me and Haruhi were next to the window in the Music Room #3 where Kyoya usually sits with Andre but they were currently dealing with Tamaki right now.Which I have to say... IS quite amusing  
"Mommy!" Tamaki yelled jumping on Kyoya who roughly pushed him off and pushed up his glasses  
"What is it?" Kyoya asked him annoyed  
"I CAN'T FIND THOSE SHADY TWINS ANYWHERE!!!" Tamaki yelled causing me and Haruhi to look over at Tamaki  
"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked getting up and I followed  
"...Umm wait is he actually trying to find the twins that he hates?" I asked Andre and she shrugged  
"It's certainly a surprise." Andre answered while Tamaki was wailing on and on about finding the twins.Then a idea popped in my head from a story Haruhi told me about.I had a evil aura around me and Haruhi and Andre took a large step away from me while the boys stayed  
"What did they say the last time you saw them?!" I asked through gritted teeth.Tamaki hid behind Haruhi obviously scared to death  
"Saying something about getting a souvenir of our toy..." Tamaki whispered then all went silent as Tamaki's brain finally started to work again  
"OMG!!!" Tamaki picked me up and put me on Mori's shoulders on is tippy toes.I groaned with a irk mark formed on my fore head and my eyebrows twitching in annoyance  
"I sware... Once I see those two.. I'm gonna..." Before I could finish the twins busted through the doors carrying a square object running towards me and Mori  
"Emi-Chan~!!!" The Twins said in sync in annoying school girls voice.I glared at them once they showed a picture of me when I was seven.Everyone was cooing (Except for Andre, Kyoya, and Mori) over of how 'cute' I was.I was growling and burning holes into the back of the twins heads with my red eyes of the devil himself.Tamaki immediately took the picture and was hugging it throwing it up into the air as if it was me.The Twins turned around with matching smirks and I was sending them a death glare that could kill them one second flat!  
"Emi-chan!You look so cute!!!" Honey exclaimed once Mori took me off of his shoulders.I crossed my arms and glared at the twins who were right beside me  
"Yeah you do Emi-chan~!!!" The Twins agreed and I tackled both of them to the ground  
"Where..." I started and Andre gulped hiding behind Kyoya  
"I suggest you guys cover your ears or they may bleed..." Andre warned covering Kyoya's ears and Haruhi covered hers.Honey covered Tamakis while Mori covered Honeys and Tamaki covered Mori's ears somehow... My anger was building up and was about to explode...  
  
So I did.  
  
"IN THE WORLD OF JAPAN DID YOU FIND THAT!?YOU HOMOSEXUALS?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!?" I exploded my voice booming and the twins had both of their ear's covered but were still cringing because of how loud my voice was that could be used in the army as a captian's voice  
"LIN AND MORALES GAVE IT TO US!!!" They both confessed and I huffed sitting on their legs with my arms crossed  
"Wait..." I looked back at them with a confused look  
"What is Lin doing with Morales?I thought she was living in a apartment and only came over when I was home..." Electricity went through all of our bodies and that's when we spent the rest of our Friday 'stalking' Lin and Morales who was at the market for people.  
  
(Time Skip stalking time!)  
  
The place looked very nice even when it was outside and not indoors like most rich shops are.I was [wearing](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25100000/Outfits-teen-fashion-25112446-531-364.jpg) something that wasn't red!But hey it gets boring wearing red.Morales and Lin were chatting and were wearing (Picture above)  
"It looks like they are on some kind of date..." Hikaru mumbled to himself and I glared at him while he put his hands up in defense  
"...I have to agree with Hikaru-senpai, the clothes they are wearing and..." Haruhi trailed off looking at the stuffed bunny in Lin's hands.I hissed but Andre covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear us from behind the bush  
"Why are you so against this?" Tamaki asked me and I removed Andre's hand from my mouth  
"I'm not against it, I just never knew they had feeling for each other before, yeah they spent a lot of time together back then when Lin stayed with us but... It was mostly because her and Morales dropped me off to school and she would walk me into the school." I mumbled the lat part and Tamaki nodded understanding.I glanced at the twins to see a smug smirk on their faces matching each others  
"What are you two planning?" I asked with a raised eye brow before I was captured by the two and taken off somewhere before hearing  
"What on earth was that?" I heard Morales ask and saw Lin shrugged.They sat me down in a empty stall that was used for selling things and they began rushing around placing things down while I watched them confused more than ever  
"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked them standing up and brushing the dirt off of my clothes  
"What does it look like..." Hikaru started  
"...Making a pirate ship?" Kaoru finished and I ignored his comment  
"No.Why are you setting up a sh-" I was caught off by Kaoru pushing me down to the ground and him ducking while Hikaru put on a disguise as a vendor with a beard and mustache.I almost laughed but I covered my mouth to have my self not laugh _'I never laugh'_  
"Why hello there, anything I can get you?" Hikaru asked in a British accent which made it harder for me not to laugh and Kaoru placed his other hand over top of mine  
"Yes can we get that?" The voice of Morales ringed in my ears and I saw a hand point to a silver chain  
"Why yes that will be..." Hikaru glanced down at me for a price and I made a 10 out of my hands that were now free from my mouth instead Kaoru had his hands covering my mouth  
"10 yen." Hikaru said  
"That's really cheap." Lin stated  
"It's on a sale right now." Hikaru answered quickly and they paid him the money and left with the silver chain.My face was red from containing in my laughter and I still couldn't hold it in  
"Why is her face all red?Did we make her blush?" Hikaru asked Kaoru  
"No, we sadly didn't.Her face is all red because she was trying so hard not to laugh." Kaoru explained to his older brother and he nodded.I calmed myself down and removed Kaoru's hand  
"That was too funny to me, and your British accent sucks ass." I stated and he shrugged.I stood up to see they were now at a ice cream stand and Tamaki was taking the role of while Andre and Kyoya were at a book store along with Haruhi, and Mori and Honey were at a sweet shop which was normal for them  
"Your face is really red, did I really make you like that?" Hikaru asked me and I nodded  
"Why?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him  
"Well..." Hikaru gestured to how I was between Kaoru's legs and my back was to his chest and I wasn't fazed at all.I crossed my arms  
"What about it?" I asked and he sighed  
"You are really oblivious..." Hikaru muttered under his breath but I clearly heard it  
"...And your lucky you are still alive." I told him referring about my picture when I was seven.After that well you can say Lin and Morales were a little suspicious but never found out about it until the next day which was Saturday and they found the disguises in my closet (Don't ask me why they were in my closet) and I explained everything to them except for some details (About Kaoru and Emily) and they let us off of the hook and yep they are dating!  
  
To Be continued


	10. Huh, so this is what it feels like to lose friends

Emily's POV (Monday Represented by Cheese doodles (crunch) Fiery Limo'n FUSION Which I'm eating right now *crunch*)  
Morales and Lin were in the front seat of the limousine taking me to another weird day at Ouran.I mostly spent my weekend well the first day of my weekend spying on them with the others when on Sunday I watched... Youtube videos.. (It's true and I'm watching SmoshGames right now on my IPod lol) I sighed and looked out the window.It's been really bothering me about my talent.Mom and Dad are more into Art work than me while I'm actually I spend my free time watching stupid and weird videos on the internet and play video games.Did I mention that Haruhi's Dad invited me over to her house today after school?I guess not oh well.We came to a stop and I saw that we arrived.I got out of the limo and went to the passenger window to see Lin smiling at me  
"Have fun, and if those boys give you any trouble at all..." Lin started  
"I will crush their skulls together." Morales finished and I gulped slightly shuddering  
"Violent much?" I asked him and he shrugged  
"Well you don't have to pick me up Haruhi's dad Ranka invited me over today, so don't worry about it.I will probably be home around 8'ish." I told them and kissed Lin's cheek and Morales pouted.I rolled me eyes and he leaned over Lin so I could give him a kiss on the cheek to.I kissed him on the cheek and walked up the steps and waved behind me and he honked the car horn.I think of them as my second parents a little bit since back when I was little when no one was home except for them we played house and stuff like that.I accidentally bumped into Tamaki who seemed to be heading to Chairman Suoh's office like I was  
"Hello my dear daughter, aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" He asked me and I shrugged  
"I don't know, should I?" I asked him mockingly but teasing as well.He smiled gently at me  
"Yes you should, now please get to class.I don't want you to be late." I nodded and walked around the corner only to look around the corner to see him entering the Chairman's Office.Might as well eaves drop.I put my ear against the door when everyone was out of the hallway so it was silent except for the muffled voices in the room.I listened to them closely  
  
"Tamaki, we have a matter to discuss." I heard Chairman Suoh's voice that was in a stern voice  
  
"What is the matter?Has something happened?" Tamaki's voice sounded of worry and I pressed my hair more into the door  
  
"Do you know Miss Yushirowa?" My eyes widened.Why does he want me for?  
  
"Yes, I do.She's part of the Host Club and a dear friend of mine." Tamaki stated but I could hear uncertainty in his voice  
  
"Well then, let me brake it down for you.Stay clearly away from her Tamaki.She's bad news." I wanted to punch him the face so badly  
  
"How is she bad news sir?" Tamaki asked  
  
"She has been kicked out of many schools over the years due to her bulling everyone in it." A growl was about to erupt out of my mouth but I pushed it down  
  
"What?!" Tamaki yelled astonished  
  
"Precisely, Miss Yushirowa has been a bully ever since she was in elementary school, she may seem like a victim, but is actually the killer." BULLCRAP!I WAS THE FREAKEN ONE BULLIED!!!Oh of how much I want to make his face into a deformed tree  
  
"But, wasn't she the one bullied?" Tamaki asked  
  
"No.That never happened, she have made up the whole story of how she was bullied, when actually she was the one who called them a 'monster'." Wait how does he know?  
  
"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?They went to the same elementary school as she did?" Tamaki asked trying to comprehend of what his father was saying  
  
"Hmph, I heard from storied you told me of how they isolated them selves from others back then, and maybe a 'rumor' spread around about there being a 'monster' in the school.There was and it was her because of how she bullied them." The sound of the bell is what caught me off guard  
  
"I need to go now, thank you sir for telling me." Tamaki said and I heard foot steps coming towards the door.My breath hitched and I ran into a closet shutting the door behind me locking it.What the heck was that?Why did Chairman Suoh say those things about me?I slid down the door once I heard clattering of foot steps in the hallway.I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly.A few minutes past and I heard many conversations about me.So the rumor has already started huh?A few hours past and I bet it was when everyone was at the club.My phone buzzed from inside my pocket.I took it out and saw it was 5:30.I sighed and saw the caller ID was of Kyoya.I let it go to voice mail and made sure it was put to my ear  
"Miss Yushirowa, I have heard the rumors spreading around about you being a bully..." He sighed  
"I have no other choice but to remove you from club duties until further notice due to your regulars not wanting you at the club anymore, everyone doesn't want you in the club anymore..." He whispered the last part and I covered my mouth  
"Please for your safety don't come to the club anymore or I would have no choice but to have Chairman Suoh take you out of school and make sure you don't go to any school for that matter." He told me and I heard the voice more clearly now as I heard six sets of footsteps walking into the hallway  
"Goodbye Miss Yushirowa." The call ended and I listened to the beeping of it before turning it off and throwing my phone at the wall in front of me having it break  
"I cant believe she was a bully..." The sound of Honey's voice came to my ears  
"Guys don't you see?She tricked us and played with our emotions like we were her toys..." Haruhi stated and I covered my mouth with both of my hands  
"Geez I cant believe we believed her lies." Hikaru stated and by the sound of his voice it was full of anger  
"Me neither.I have know her for a long time and well I guess I never put 2 and 2 together, not until..." Andre trailed off and I felt my fists clench and un clench repeatedly  
"What do we do Boss?" The twins asked  
"We do as my father told me, **_stay away from her_**." Tamaki stated sternly.I heard no more voices and heard many doors shut close that meant that the school day was over and so was my friend ship with my friends...  
  
To Be continued


	11. Lost and Found

3rd Person's POV (A few weeks later)  
No one has heard of Emily Yushirowa for weeks and has been filed as a missing person.The police has now been looking for her body while her family worries about her well being.Chairman Suoh was sitting in his office at his home looking out the window as white flurries fell from the sky to the ground covering the ground in a white cover.It's only October 2nd but it was snowing and the temperatures were dropping.Chairman Suoh felt nothing as if his heart was cold as ice (which probably was might I add) of the well being of the young Albino.The reason why the Chairman and Tamaki's father let Emily attend the academy was due to ruin her family name and herself.He gave his son false information about Emily and it worked since he thought of his son as a complete idiot.But what he didn't expect was to seeing his son and friends out side in the snow calling Emily's name.He furrowed his eye brows in confusion before realizing that they really did care about Emily and two other girls were outside with them...  
Laci's POV (DUH DUH DUH!!!!)  
Me and Ceri were on Winter break and spent it searching for our friend Emily.We met her new friends that was from Ouran while we were from Manil Academy that was ranked second best school in Japan while Ouran was ranked first.[Ceri](http://haru-subs.hu/users_avatars/standard/avatar86.jpg) and [I](http://fs67.trilulilu.ro/imgs/Sakura88/anime-girl-cool_425de21053c142.jpg) were with her friends outside the school grounds calling for Emily  
"EMILY!!!COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!" Ceri screamed and I cringed from being next to her  
"It sounds like you want to do naughty things to her." I pointed out and made a 'tssk' 'tssk' sounds while waving my index finger in front of me  
"Maybe I do?" Ceri asked me and my eyes widened.You can say she was Bipolar  
"Guys get back to work!" Andre ordered us sternly and I apologized with a bow to her.She nodded and went over to Kyoya who was looking at a map of Japan  
"Do you think we will ever find her La-chan?" Honey asked me and I smiled nodding down to her as he tugged on the end of my shirt  
"Don't worry Senpai, we will find her.I know it." I mumbled the last part and he nodded going back over to Mori.Me and Ceri explained to them of how Emily was the one being bullied and her not being the bully herself.Yeah word got around after her disappearance.Tamaki told us that he would be the one to confront his dad once the time is right.But he still hasn't!I sighed and almost ripped my hair out well almost actually  
"We will find her." Tamaki told me and I nodded  
"EMILY!GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!" Ceri screamed again and I sighed yeah she is always up and around  
"EMILY~!!!COME OUT HERE~!!!" The twins yelled their lungs out until it looked like they were going to get hypothermia  
"EMILY!!!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth.I have been worried about her since the incident when I was six as well has Ceri.My full name is Laci Stine while Ceri's is Ceri Lenio.We mostly are rich because we are known for trading with other countries and stuff.We kept yelling and yelling until Kyoya's phone started to ring that's when we all stopped and looked at him.We crowded around him as he put his phone to his ear but Ceri and Andre were the closest to him eager to listen to what the conversation was  
"I see.We will be right there." Kyoya ended the call and looked at us with a slight smile  
"There has been a sighting of a Albino in Downtown Jap-" We were off before he could finish dragging him with us.We all piled into a limousine constantly pushing each other since there was no room.I ended up sitting on Mori's lap and Honey sat on mine.Haruhi was on Tamaki's lap, Andre was on Kyoya's lap, Haruhi was on Tamaki's lap, and Ceri sat on the floor because she was to bashful to sit on anyone's lap even though back then she always tried to pair me and Emily up with somebody.I sighed and leaned against Mori's chest while Honey was bouncing up and down on my lap yelling about finally seeing Emily again until Ceri snapped  
"It sounds like she is dead or something." Ceri snapped with a evil aura around her.Honey cowered away turning towards me and buried himself in my chest.I glared at Ceri and she glared me back except she hissing like a cat and I was growling like a dog.Haruhi had to intervene  
"Guys, stop it's not the time to fight.We HAVE to find Emily!" Haruhi scolded us and we stopped immediately.The drive to downtown was silent the rest of the way until we came to a stop to see news reporters at the scene searching for her.We climbed out of the limo and Tamaki was surrounded by news reporters and he pushed through them not wanting to hear what they had to say.We looked around until I stopped dead in my tracks.I ran over to a police line and went under it to see [our friendship bracelet](http://www.wasabifashioncult.com/567-make-your-own-cute-friendship-bracelets/) being held by a police officer who was inspecting it.I snatched it away from the officer glaring daggers at him  
"Give that back!" He ordered me and grabbed for it only for me to dodge him as he threw a punch at me and I kicked him in the family jewels.He groaned in pain and leaned over so I uppercut him in the jaw and he fell on his butt.I looked at Ceri and she held up her wrist as I did as well.Mine was purple, Ceri's was yellow, and Emily's was blue  
"This is our friendship bracelet that we gave to Emily in kindergarten." I explained to them and the officer went wide eyed now recognizing me  
"I'm very sorry Miss Stine!I'm terribly sorry I didn't recognize you!" He stated bowing to me.Did I forget to mention I ranked first in kung fu?I nodded  
"When was she seen?" I asked him putting the bracelet in my pocket of my winter coat  
"A hour ago by one of our officers, he said once she saw him walking towards her she took off running into a alleyway, he tried to follow her but she was to fast to him." I grabbed a book out of my satchel and wacked him with it because I was pissed  
"Emily Yushirowa is the fastest runner in JAPAN!YOU BAKA!" I screamed at him and he cowered away  
"Laci.. I think you going a little to far.Please calm down." Honey asked me and I sighed  
"Fine, but I'm still ticked off by this mishappen." I stated and walked over to Tamaki who was staring at something in the crowd.I looked at what he was looking at to see Lin and Morales frantically looking around  
"Lin!" I yelled  
"Morales!" Tamaki yelled and we ran over to them  
"We found her friendship bracelet." Ceri stated  
"Then she mustn't have gotten far!Let's go!" Lin ushered for us and we split up to find her.Me and Ceri, Tamaki and Kyoya, Hikaru and Haruhi, Mori and Honey, Lin and Morales, while Kaoru went around asking people questions.Me and Ceri were walking the streets our hair nearly frozen that is could break.My ears were red and my face was as well but not as bad Ceri's.I sighed and hugged my body for warmth  
"I miss her." Ceri said out of the blue  
"I do too... The last time I saw her is when she was kicked out of school." I confessed  
"I haven't seen her since the incident." She said  
"Damn it, I hate Lucinda." I said (Lucinda was the one who revealed her by the way)  
"I do too I want to rip her balls off if she haves any." Ceri said seriously  
"She probably does by the way she acts." I added and we laughed silently then it went silent again  
Kaoru's POV  
I walked around asking questions about Emily and people keep saying of how she was so weak and stupid to run off like that.Which made me angrier than before.I confess I have developed feeling for her, and it hurt when Tamaki busted into the Music Room and was telling us of how Chairman Suoh told him that Emily has been lying to us the WHOLE time!But I didn't believe that, and now I don't know what to do anymore.I looked around and walked into a alley way where the officer chased her into.I walked until I got to the park but stopped dead in my tracks when the snow started to go to the side from the wind.I fought against the wind current and heard a voice in my head to keep moving forward so I did don't know why I just did.I heard someone singing that's when I froze in place  
  
"It so cold,  
but it warms me up in the sunlight as the passage to my kingdom...  
comes about in the horizon, so stay with me to keep me warm till the very end...  
Stay with me is all I ask so please don't do child play do serious play...!  
The sunlight... is my horizon you're my place in time...  
I never felt this way before... because when you left me alone in the dark...  
It became colder than I have ever felt before...  
All these lies just dwell up inside me and rumors that make me sad and angry that I never smile...  
Please stay with me... so I don't become so cold..." (I MADE THIS SONG I SWARE TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BATON IF YOU TRY AND STEAL IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!)  
  
I saw red eyes staring into my gold brown ones.The snow has calmed down so I could see her right in front of me in a red hoodie and skinny jeans with her white hair down that was shoulder length.She was really skinny and her face was pale as usual and didn't seem like she was cold even though she was slightly shivering.I touched her cheek caressing it then brought her into a bone crushing hug.She squirmed a bit until she gave up of trying to run away again.She's finally back and my feelings towards her only became **_stronger_**...  
  
To Be continued


	12. Halloween...

Emily's POV (Oct. 31st!)  
It's Halloween and me and Kaoru have been closer than ever.Chairman Suoh wasn't arrested since he didn't do anything illegal or shit but Tamaki was pissed at his father but he still talks to him but not as much as he used to.Everything was back to normal and Ceri and Laci transferred schools and we went back to being best friends well mostly because Ceri threatened me if I didn't let her be BEST of friends with her.I stared at the door in front of me that lead to Music Room #3.Ceri and Laci didn't become a Hostess (Andre didn't either she just helps with managing the Host Club with Kyoya) so they just visited the Host Club and chose one of us and stuff.I opened the doors and then I was dragged into a closet... WHAT THE HELL?!  
"Hello..." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms  
"Hello Hitachiin." I said and I could make out Hikaru's smirk in the dark  
"We want you to...." Here goes for the dramatic effect....  
"PUT THIS ON!!!" He shoved a costume towards me but I couldn't tell of what it was.Then he dragged me to the dressing room and pushed me inside and locked the door.I sighed.Might as well put [this (one on the left)](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02708/halloweencostumes_2708225b.jpg).......   
"HIKARU HITACHIIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed and banged against the door only to hear a evil laugh that belonged to... LACI AND HIKARU?!?!??!  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!!!" I yelled through the door  
"JUST PUT THE DAMN THING ON!" Laci yelled back to me and I huffed crossing my arms  
"...AND LET YOUR HAIR DOWN!" Hikaru added and I groaned.I stripped down and put the costume on.Holy shit how did they know my size?I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.This is WAYYY to revealing if you ask me.I took my ponytail/bun out and let my hair down so it was shoulder length.I knocked on the door before covering myself   
"You done?" Laci asked me and I nodded.She opened the door and Hikaru fell to the ground with a nose bleed.Laci started to slap his face to snap him out of it ([Laci](http://www.thecostumeland.com/images/zoom/fr551026-immortal-beauty-women-goddess-halloween-costumes.jpg), Hikaru had the vampire costume on like last time).Hikaru finally snapped out of it and they both blocked me from sight from the others.We reached the others ( [Ceri](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/franco/49458-Birthday-Cake-Girl-Costume-large.jpg), [Honey](http://www.costumegallery.net/Images/ad6a336e-5a76-4d45-abd5-e5b858f7c6bb.jpg), [Kyoya](http://partycity6.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/P451972?wid=475), [Andre](http://www.wholesale7.net/images/201306/goods_img/97071_P_1371463155055.jpg), [Haruhi](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/9966/1-1/miss-scissorhands-costume.jpg),(Agree with me no one would even notice it was Haruhi) Kaoru was in a vampire costume, [Mori](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/1534/1-1/mens-robin-hood-costume.jpg), and Tamaki).Haruhi almost scared me when I saw her costume but didn't flinch or anything  
"Ok guys, here is EMILY!!!" They both pushed me forward with mischevious grins.Then there goes all the boys with nose bleeds (Except for Mori and Honey and Kaoru).My face was flushed red and was noticeable due to my pale skin.I gulped nervously as they finally regained themselves  
"YOU SHADY TWIN!" Tamaki yelled and chased after Hikaru.Kaoru looked away coyly not wanting to look at me again or else he would have another nose bleed  
"Where did you get... that?" Haruhi asked me  
"Laci and Hikaru." I replied my cheeks still burning.I felt something drape over my shoulders and I look up to see Kaoru who just draped his cloak over my shoulders.His cheeks were a blazing  
"Keep this on and you can go and change into something else if you want." Kaoru told me sternly  
"T-Thanks." I stuttered gosh darn it!Woah Deja vue (First Chapter people!)  
"Your welcome." Kyoya cleared his throat  
"The guests will be arriving soon so if you want to change Miss Yushirowa I suggest you do it now." Kyoya told me and I nodded.I went to go and change until Laci laughed nervously behind me  
"About that..." Laci started  
"THAT'S THE LAST COSTUME!!!" I heard Hikaru scream running right past me and Kaoru.I froze and so did everyone else even Tamaki  
"YOU SHADY TWIN!!!YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR SINS!!!" Tamaki yelled  
"Can't.I'm a vampire, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hikaru laughed and Tamaki had steam coming out of his ears  
"Places everybody!" Kyoya announced and got into our places.I held the cloak around me tighter but Kyoya took it off and through it on Kaoru who was on my left.We waited for the customers to come in while Ceri, Andre, and Laci were by where Kyoya sits at.The twins put their hands on my shoulders and I crossed my arms.Haruhi sat down on the chair then both boys and girls came flooding in  
"Welcome!!!" Everyone chimed except for me and Mori  
(Time Skip)  
It's only been a hour since the club started and I was getting stared at constantly because of how revealing I was.I sat in front of a group of boys that was saying of how cute I was trying to see if I did anything but I only kept a blank expression  
"Where did you get that costume anyway?" One of them asked me  
"Kyoya ordered it from somewhere that I don't know." I answered him then he went back to drooling over me again.I sighed and saw of how Kaoru was paying more attention to me than his and Hikaru's guests.He was glaring at the boys at my table looking like he wanted to rip them apart.Then a huge platform rose from the middle of the room to have Renge (Is that how you spell her name because I forgot lol) come out of it [wearing](http://www.spirithalloween.com/images/spirit/products/interactivezoom/processed/07134562.interactive.a.jpg) a costume of her own  
"EVERYBODY LET'S PARTY!!!" Renge screamed into the microphone... WAIT!WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY "PARTY"?!Kyoya sighed and face palmed.Every guest got up from their tables and walked towards Renge like zombies.I smirked at the thought of her having her own zombie army which could be possible  
"DANCE PEOPLE!!!" Renge screamed almost blowing my ear drums out.I got up and walked over to everyone with my arms crossed tightly  
over my chest.A song came on and everyone started dancing wildly to it like they were animals.I sighed heavily  
"Come on Ce-chan~!" Honey ushered for Ceri to follow him.He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor (I forgot to mention that Ceri is the same height as Honey lol)  
"Let's go!" Hikaru grabbed Laci's hand even after her protests but he ignored her  
(Time Skip a slow song came on)  
"May I have this dance Miss Polu?" Kyoya asked Andre with a bow.She nodded and took his hand that was extended to her  
"Yes, you may." Andre told him and he led her to the dance floor.'STOP WITH THE FORMALITIES AND GET TOGETHER ALREADY!' I screamed in my mind.Tamaki took Haruhi to the dance floor while Mori was taken by a random girl who was in the crowd.I stood there awkwardly beside Kaoru.A few moments passed and the slow song ended but another one came on  
"Umm... can I?" Kaoru asked me and I nodded hesitantly.He led me to the dance floor and put his hand on my waist and grabbed my hand while my other one was on his shoulder.We began dancing avoiding each other's eye contact.Hikaru and Laci were beside is now and were smirking at us  
"Hello love birds." Laci teased and I glared at her.Ever since she has been hanging out with Hikaru she has became more mischevious   
"Hey." I acted like I didn't hear her but I clearly did  
"Awww you guys look so cute." Hiakru teased us nudging his little brother.He rolled his eyes at him  
"Yeah, yeah what ever go make out in a corner or something." I said and I made them blush... AHA!!  
"Maybe we should." My head shot to Hikaru and believe it or not they went in a corner... MAKING OUT WHAT THE HELL HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!!!???Now welcome to my world people!

To Be continued


	13. Status: With Eachother

Andre's POV  
It was Wednesday and Emily has been... Oh what is the word for it... Oh!Mischevious!Emily has been trying to get me and Kyoya together no matter what!It's like she is a anime watcher who wants to have her shippers be dolls and kiss!(Alot of people do that... LIKE ME!!).I sighed and tightened my high pony tail.Me and Kyoya were at our usual spot dealing with thenClub's funds while everyone else (Except for Ceri and Laci) were hosting.I glanced over at Kyoya to see him stalking people on his laptop (O.o) I have grown quite used to it and I know that it's used for information for the club only, but man sometimes his glasses reflect when he does background checks and it makes him look like a complete lunatic!Wait what am I complaining about?I have glasses like him and they reflect sometimes.My phone started ringing and I groaned.I grabbed it to see it was Father  
"Excuse me for a moment." I excused myself and Kyoya nodded not taking his eyes off of the screen.I walked over to a excluded place and pressed the green button and had my phone to my ear  
"Andre, we have decided to go on a business trip in a few days to trade with some companies in China, everyone is going except for your little brother, would you mind staying with him until we get back?" My father's stern voice asked me over the phone  
"Yes sir, would Shina be able to go concerning her college?" I asked him  
"Yes.Shina will be coming with us." I nodded even though he couldn't see me  
"Is that all sir?" I asked  
"Yes that's all, you are free to go." He ended the call and a huge sigh escaped my lips.I put the phone back in my pocket (She's not wearing her school uniform anymore just her regular clothes that consisted of a sweat shirt and jeans).I walked back over to Kyoya only to have Tamaki come crying to me  
"Mommy!!!Haruhi is using foul words again!!!" Tamaki wailed at me and I rolled my eyes and I saw Emily did to from her table  
"Sorry Tamaki-Senpai but what do you expect me to do about it?" I asked him hands on my hips  
"Tell her to stop!My poor baby girl..." He whispered the last part and I sighed  
"Can't do that Senpai, sorry." I told him before walking off and sitting down beside Kyoya who was smirking slightly.I arched a eyebrow at him  
"What?" I asked  
"So he calls you 'Mommy' now, who is the father?" He asked me slyly and I processed this until...  
"Damn it..." I cursed under my breath.Kyoya is the father!!!Wait... Then how did Tamaki turn out to be a blonde?(Sarcasm at it's finest)  
"Precisely Miss Polu." He said and went back to stalking  
"Hmm then wouldn't Tamaki be somewhat like us?" I asked smugly and it was his turn to arch a eyebrow at me  
"Nope, because we..." He trailed off when he caught sight of Tamaki being overly dramatic about Emily  
"Adopted him." We said in sync watching the scene outplay in front of us.  
Emily's POV  
Let's just say I said a too 'dirty' word and now Tamaki is freaking out!  
"Who told you that word my dearest!!!???" Tamaki asked me.My guests left early so I have some free time... And this is how I'm spending it  
"A person named [www.Google.com/I](http://www.Google.com/I) don't care what you think Suoh!" I told him with a bit of sarcasm in my voice and he went into his emo corner.I heard a snicker behind me no... two identical snickers  
"Look at what you have done Emi-chan!" The twins teased and I stuck my tongue out at them with my eyes close only to feel something connect with my lips.I heard squealing of girls around us and I opened my eyes going wide eyed.KAORU WAS FUCKEN KISSING ME!!!I was frozen and Hikaru was laughing histerically in the back ground.Me and Kaoru both pulled away quickly and I wiped my mouth constantly as well as my tongue before glaring at Hikaru  
"Why you little..." I heard three 'uh ohs' before I jumped onto Hikaru's back them climbed onto his shoulder and sat there with my arms crossed.I was kinda glad that I was wearing leggins under this dress  
"Ow!What did I ever do to you?!" Hikaru asked me and tried to get me off of him but I stayed put.I put my index finger to my chin thinking for a moment (ON THE COMPUTER NOW)  
"How about... WHEN YOU MADE ME AND YOUR BROTHER KISS EACH OTHER!BAKA (Idiot)!" I yelled and smacked his head before jumping off of him glaring at him and growling like a dog or wolf.Tamaki then took both of the twins away into a.... room... STOP GETTING DIRTY THOUGHTS EMILY!I mentally face palmed and shook my head sighing.Then a group of girls surrounded me asking me of how the kiss was and if we french kissed.... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE GIRLS?!  
Kaoru's POV  
Tamaki brought us into a room like he was going to do something dirty to us, Hikaru thought the same thing because my face matched his.Tamaki clearing his throat had my head snap towards him  
"Hikaru...." Uh oh bon bou oge my bruther  
"WHY DID YOU PUSH YOUR SHADY TWIN TOWARDS EMILY!??!?!?!??!?!" Tamaki yelled and I heard a few whispers from outside.I bet some of the guests as well as everyone else heard him  
"I don't know, I just decided to help them get together." My brother stated with a shrug and I glared at him  
"Wow... We didn't do that with you and Laci!" I pointed out to him and he shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets (Yes, I made Hikaru and Laci a couple after the Halloween Party!).Tamaki sighed shaking his head  
"Well, what do _you_ feel about her?" Tamaki asked me and I froze.Wait is he actually asking me if I like her or not?Is Tamaki maturi-  
"TELL ME!!!" Tamaki wailed on his knees and waterfalls falling from his eyes.Nevermind...  
"Okay I will, Um not so sure actually.I have only known her since the first week of school." I told him and he got up from kneeling dusting himself off  
"So you do like her?" My face flushed red  
"U-Uhh..." I stuttered  
"Don't worry little bro, me and Laci got this!" Hikaru told me patting me on the back.I gulped and all color drained from my face at the thought  
"Very well then... GET TO IT MEN!" Me and Hikaru saluted  
"Yes Boss!" We replied in sync before we headed out the door.I saw a group around a familiar Albino female and it looks like she was being questioned about the kiss.Emily had veins popping out of her fore head getting pretty irritated... Then here comes another group of girls and they surround me.Oh how wonderful!Wait that sounded like what Emily would say...  
"Oh how wonderful!" I heard a sarcastic voice say and that belonged to Emily.Of course she would say that.I softly smile looking at her before trying to answer some of the girls questions around me  
Laci's POV  
I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and a chin resting on my shoulder  
"Why hello to you to." I told my boyfriend leaning back into him  
"How about we get two people together?" He asked me planting a kiss on my shoulder  
"Let me guess, Emily and Kaoru?" I asked him and he nodded.I turned around and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck while his were on my hips.Our lips moved in sync before he could deepen the kiss I pulled away smirking at him and he rolled his eyes but smirked as well grabbing my hand  
"Let's get to it then." He said before we ran off to start our devious plan.  
Ceri's POV (SO MUCH CHARACTER SWAPPING!)  
I was bouncing up and down along with Mitsukuni waiting for more cake and sweets to come.Takashi was listening to a girl talk to him and some of Mitsukuni's guest were gushing over us and our 'young love'.Kyoya asked me if I could join the club and become a Hostess like Emily but I told him that I was dealing with some important things at home so I told that I would consider it and when the things back at home are done and I will probably join  
"Taka-chan!What time is it?!" I asked Takashi all cheery and such (Ceri is Bipolar by the way but is mostly cheery like Honey).Takashi glanced at his watch  
"4:05." Takashi answered me and I smiled nodding at him and continued to bounce with Mitsukuni  
"What is your favorite cake?" Mitsukuni asked me  
"Hmmmm I like Cheesecake and Strawberry cake!" I told him  
"What is yours?!" I asked him  
"Strawberry cake!" He told me and I squealed not mostly because we like the same kind of cake because more sweets was now on our table  
"Yay!" I cheered and he grabbed two strawberry cakes for us.He handed one to me and we both dug in as his guests 'awwed' at us  
"Not so fast you two!I don't want you to get a belly ache!" One of the girls said  
"Don't worry!We will be fine!" Mitsukuni told her with a bright smile   
"Yeah!" I said and ate some more of my cake until I felt a pair of eyes on me.I turned around and looked at Mitsukuni who was staring at me  
"Do I have something on my face?" I asked with a mouth full of cake.He nodded and pecked my cheek to received more 'awws' from the girls and Takashi smiling at us  
"There ya go!" He told me and I smiled a cheery smile then noticed some on his cheek as well.I kissed his cheek and it got rid of the cake that was on it and we got more 'awws' from his guests.We switched each other's strawberries and ate them enjoying the flavor coming from them.  
Emily's POV  
I sighed and ran a hand down my face.I just got done with dealing with the girls that crowded me earlier and it's now 4:21 yeah it took that long  
"You seem tired." I nearly jumped out of my skin then turned around to see a smirking Hikaru leaning against the wall.I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously  
"No." I stated flatly then he picked me up... Yep I'm pretty sure we read each other's minds.He took me somewhere and set me down placing his index finger on his lips trying to say 'Be quiet!' Or something like that.I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.He ran off somewhere then someone was pushed into the room but it was to dark of where they were at to see of who they were.Then of course 'somebody' turn the light off leaving us in complete darkness.I walked forward looking for the person that was in here with me then I felt our bodies collide bonking our heads together  
"Ow!" We both said in unison then I noticed it was Kaoru that Hikaru threw in here.We stood there looking at each other's outlines in the dark examining each other even though we could really examine each other due to it being dark.It was awkward most of all since we just kissed about 20 minutes ago... Wait... Now thinking back to the kiss I actually did feel something in the pit of my stomach but wha- Oh my god!  
FlashBack:  
I was playing around the living room while my mom painted a sunset and a couple on the beach and being the 5 year old I am I asked her a dumb question  
"What is love mommy?" I asked her and she smiled down at me then pulled me onto her lap even though she was slightly covered in paint  
"Love is a maze you can say, when you meet that special someone you would feel something in your stomach flying around." I gagged thinking about the movie Aliens.Yeah I watched that movie without my parents knowing.I'm just a Rebel.She giggled then kissed my fore head  
"They are called butterflies Darling, there's nothing gross about them." I giggled and played with her short green hair (Lucy's hair was short back then)  
"Did you feel butterflies when you met daddy?" I asked her  
"Not right away, love takes time to develop and I fell in love with him 2 months after we met." Then suddenly appeared Daddy behind Mommy hugging her from behind smiling  
"It's true, but I sware to ya, if any boys hurt you I will just have to teach them a lesson." Daddy warned and I nodded giggling then he kissed Mom on the lips and I cringed my face in disgust  
"Ewww.. Mommy and Daddy are eating each other's faces!" I whined covering my eyes and they laughed at me.  
End of FlashBack:  
Huh, I guess I still do have that sense of humor with me.Yes!Okay get a hold of yourself Emily!And... I remembered why I even had that flashback for.I stared at him like I was trying to figure out a puzzle and he was a puzzle piece that I had to put where he belongs.He stared back at me and I could see his Gold brown eyes meeting my blood red eyes that looked like glowed in the dark.We both slowly leaned closer...  
3rd Person's POV (Laci and Hikaru:GOLDEN! Me:OMG!You guys are so impatient! Honey:Get them together already Gold-chan! Ceri: *nods agreeing with Honey* Kyoya:*grabs camera* Andre:Senpai! Kyoya:Nothing to worry about Miss Polu Me:*face palms sighing* why did I make half of you... Everyone:HEY!!! Me:S-SORRY!!!!GOMENSAI!!!!)  
As the Yushirowa and Hitachiin leaned closer they could feel their hearts beating faster and faster within each breath.Their bodies were closer and Emily was ready to place her hands on the younger twin's chest and he was about ready to place his on her hips.Then their lips locked  
Emily's POV (Everyone:YEAH!!! Tamaki:*cowers in corner* Twins:Looks like your Golden after all! Me:*grabs Ranka's red purse* Do you want me to use this _again_??? Twins:*gulps* Emily:*sighs* Yeah go ahead and watch me and Kaoru make out! Kaoru:Uhh yeah! *they both link hands and I gush over them* Me:SOOO KAWAII!!! Hikaru:Nevermind. Me:*readies the red purse and he runs behind Laci who ran behind him*)  
His lips were soft and gentle and I could feel the butterflies starting to flood my stomach kinda like Mom said it would feel like when I met the one for me.I had my hands on his chest while he had his on my hips.Our lips moved in sync our eyes both closed and it felt like this was a dream and real at the same time.I couldn't comprehend it correctly but when I regained myself he pulled me closer to him gripping onto my hips tightly not wanting this to end.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently pulled away after a while but pecked my lips after wards  
"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me nervously and I nodded pecking his lips  
"As long as you give me carrot cake." I teased and he smirked  
"That can be arranged." He said before kissing me again.  
  
To Be continued


	14. The Sweet Hostess!

Honey's POV  
Today is the day that Ceri-chan will become a Hostess!I'm sooooo excited!!!Kyoya said that Ceri and I will have a 'young love' act and Takashi will still be at our table but will be hosting by himself.Emily and Kaoru are now together!Kaoru is very protective of her and Emily really teases him a lot!Ceri ran into the Music Room dragging Laci along with her.She let go of Laci's hand and jumped on me having us fall to the floor.We giggled and Takashi helped us up  
"I can see someone is exited." Tamaki said and Ceri nodded showing her white teeth  
"This is going to be so fun!What was Emily like when she first joined?" Lightning struck and a shiver ran up all of our spines thinking about the day she became a Hostess  
"Ceri just guess." Emily told her entering the room with Haruhi.Ceri thought for a second before a shiver ran up her spine  
"Scary..." Ceri mumbled and I nodded smiling  
"Emi-Chan was scary but very cu-"  
"Please don't finish that sentence..." Emily interrupted me  
"Why Emi-Chan?" I asked her and she groaned throwing her head back  
"Just don't." Emily told me and I nodded  
"Come on!Let's get ready!!!" Ceri grabbed my hand pulled me over to where we welcome our guests  
"Honey can you carry Ceri?" Kyoya asked me and I nodded.I picked her up Bridal Style having her blush  
"Mitsu-chan!!!Put me down!" Ceri told me  
"Why?" I asked then the door opened.Me and her quickly smiled   
"Welcome!" We yelled in sync as girls and boys came flooding in.  
(Time Skip)  
Laci's POV  
I was watching Ceri and Honey do their little 'act' but I'm pretty sure it wasn't.I SHIP THEM!Golden get out of my head!SORRY!I sighed running my hand through my blonde locks only for arms to wrap around my waist from behind.I yelped in surprise then rolled my eyes  
"Why do you always do that?" I asked and Hikaru chuckled darkly and I turned around in his arms.Good thing we are far in a corner of the room where Tamaki usually hides  
"Because it is fun and..." I raised my eye brow  
"..Funny at the same time." I rolled my eyes placing my hands on his chest  
"You suck." I stated  
"And you swal-" I placed my hand on his face cutting him off  
"Pervert." I mumbled and removed my hand from his face  
"Your the one dating me."   
"Clishe, now you should get back to your guests." I told him (ROMANCE!!!)  
"Kaoru is handling them, and..." He smashed his lips on mine.He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved in sync.He pushed me up against the wall and my hands found there way into his hair.He deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into my mouth.He explored it while I played with his hair moaning softly.There was no gap between us he then pinned my arms above my head and pulled away smirking.He moved his lips to my jaw line then to my neck.He trailed butterfly kisses up and down my neck and found my sweet spot.I yelped when I felt his tongue on it and he began sucking.I was moaning and arching my back against the wall so he would have better access.He finally pulled away from my neck leaving a hickey there.We were breathing rapidly and I pecked his lips  
"We probably shouldn't get to carried away." I whispered and he rolled his eyes kissing me again and our tongues danced and he moved his hands down to my waist and mine were on his shoulders.We made out for a few more minutes until we needed to breath.We pulled away and smirked at one another  
"Very well then, I will be getting back to Kaoru." He told me and kissed my neck flicking his tongue across it.I moaned then pushed him away  
"Okay, you have had your sugar for today now get back to your brother." I told him poking his chest.He groaned  
"Do I have to?" He whined like a little kid who didn't want to go to school  
"Yes.You do." I pecked his lips and he smiled walking away.Wow sometimes I wonder who is the man in this relationship. (There I did a bit of Romance!!!)  
Emily's POV  
"Can you sing a song for us?" One of the boys asked me drooling.I gulped  
"Uh no thank you, but I suck at singing."  
Now I sound like Andre  
"Aww we wouldn't mind!" A pervert at my table told me wiggling his eye brows at me.Yep he has been flirting with me for a week now.I glanced over at Kyoya and he nodded letting me do what I was about to do  
"Do you like pie?" I asked te pervert and he nodded  
"As long as your my sugar on top." I was slicin some slices of pie and when I handed his piece

SPLAT!

I through a pie in his face an had all eyes on us  
"Tssk Tssk Tssk.You don't want to mess with me pervey, or you would lose your cool and throw up all over your face." I shot at him and he glared at me standing up  
"Watch yo trap mi-" 

SLAM!

Then there is Laci slamming him into a wall  
"Hey you better watch what you say bub.Or I would rip you to shreds and give your self a period." He gulped.Nice choice of words blondie  
"IM SORRY!!!" He wailed and I smirked  
"Mori!!!" I called Mori over and he was here in a flash with Ceri and Honey on his shoulders  
"Would you please escort this perv out?" I asked him and he grunted setting the two down and swung te perv over his shoulder walking out of the room.Now everything is back to the way thy used to be and I'm on break!:) along with Kaoru...  
"Are you alright?Did he hurt you?Call you a name or anyth-" I covered his mouth to discontinue his ranting  
"I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me.Just being a HUGE pervert." I told him sighing and e locked my hand  
"Kaoru!" I removed my hand from his mouth and wiped the slobber on his jacket  
"What?" He asked me innocently while I glared at him  
"You know that your going to be punished..." I stopped him from saying anything  
"Not in that way 'punished'.I sware boys are like a porn site." I mumbled the last part but I knew he heard me because he was growling at me  
"What?" I asked him innocently like he did  
"Jeez hard to believe we are actually a couple." He pointed out an I nodded agreeing  
"Well anyways I'm going to go search porn on the Internet now cya!" I teased him and walked off but he followed me  
"I was teasing dummy." I told him rolling my eyes  
"I know just to make sure your not cheating on me with your laptop." I turned around to look at him  
"I don't have a laptop just a phone.So 1 point for me 0 for you." I told him  
"Why am I at 0?" He asked me  
"Because I'm more awesome than you are.Deal.With.It." I told him and he smirked his signature smirk this is NOT going to be good!  
"Nope." He placed his lips on mine and my cheeks were as red as a cherry due to my pale skin.Squealing was around us from the many girls.I pulled away and sighed  
"Fine, score 2 for me and 1 for you." I told him   
"2 for you?" He asked me  
"Yep because I also gained a kiss from you so HA!"  
"So you enjoyed it?" That cocky son of a-  
"Maybe!Cya later Homo sexual!" I walked off with out him following me this time.  
Ceri's POV  
"Look Mitsu-chan!" I pointed outside of where it was snowing  
"Can we go outside Taka-chan?!" Mitsukuni asked Takashi   
"Sure." We hopped off on the couch and put our winter stuff on (They were on break) and head outside while Takashi watched us from the window.We got outside and started a snow ball fight.I almost hit him but he dodged super fast  
"Hey!No fair your good at dodging!" I whined and he chuckled  
"And your good at throwing!" He told me and I smiled.We fought against each other for a few more minutes until we decided to make snow angels  
"Yours looks perfect Ceri-chan!" I looked at mine an compared it to his  
"Yours doesn't have any wings!" I stated pointing at it and he fake pouted then smiled  
"Sorry I got distracted!"  
"By what?" I asked him curious  
"You!" I blushed and looked at the ground putting a strand of back hair behind my ear  
"Umm why were you distracted by me?Did I do something wrong?" I asked him shyness over taking me.He hugged me having me stiffen  
"Nope!I just think your really cute Ceri!" He told me and I clutched onto his jacket  
"Mitsukuni..." I whispered closing my eyes enjoying the warmth he was giving me.

To Be continued


	15. Sleepy Emily Part 1

Kaoru's POV (Saturday)  
"WAKE UP MY DEAREST!!!" Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs.We were currently in Emily's bedroom to wake her up and take her with us to go on a vacation for the weekend and we got everyone else (We practically dragged Haruhi here) now it was time to get my girlfriend who didn't even flinch at the sound of Tamaki's loud voice.Me and Hikaru went to each side of her king size bed sitting on it and began shaking her to try and wake her up  
"Come on Emi-chan~!Wake up~!" Honey yelled not as loud as Tamaki though.I stared at her sleeping face and she looked really beautiful to me.Her white hair was down and was covering most of her face but you could see her eyes were still closed.Her parents told us that it takes a long time to wake her up especially on weekends, let's just hope she isn't like Kyoya or Honey when they wake up early  
"WAKE UP!" Laci yelled screaming in her ear but she still didn't budge not a inch.Honey and Ceri were now jumping on her bed to wake her up but still wouldn't even move.Sometimes I wonder how people like her still get up in the morning and go to the school with out being late  
"Should we splash water on her?" Haruhi asked  
"Bad idea, Luther warned us about that, if we splash her with water waking her up she would be a total-"  
"Okay we know but still!" Laci smacked my brother's arm and he rolled his eyes at her  
"So what do we do Tama-chan?" Honey asked Tamaki who was in a dramatic posture  
"We get the most 'important' person to wake her up!" Tamaki pointed at me and our jaws dropped.Hikaru patter me on the back  
"Nice knowing ya brother." Then everybody was a few feet in front of the wall in front of the bed.I stared at her lightly shook her  
"Emily... Come on you need to get up..." I whispered gently to her and she still wouldn't budge.I kissed her fore head and I heard her make a sound.She opened her left eye slowly to look and see who it was trying to wake her up.She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at everyone.All the boys nose bleed and fell to the floor  
"KAWAII!" All the girls yelled out with Ceri squealing.She looked at me and I knew what they were talking about.She looked really cute when she was sleepy.Her red eyes didn't look as if they were going to tear you apart looked as if they were abnormal and matched her pale skin.She looked as if she could be a angel  
"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked us sleepily in a soft voice.I smiled lightly at her  
"We are going to the beach and wondered if you would want to come with us." I told her as all of the boys regained themselves  
"Would you?" Honey and Ceri asked her  
"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Emily told us and she was... SMILING?!Nose bleed again except I held it back instead blushed  
"Okay then, we will leave so you can get ready." Tamaki announced knocking us out of staring at each other.Emily nodded and smiled at Tamaki  
"Okay Tama-chan." He was hugging the life out of her now  
"SHE CALLED ME TAMA-CHAN~!" Tamaki screamed and Kyoya pried him off of her  
"You okay?" Andre asked her and Emily nodded.We left the room for her to get ready.  
(Time Skip)  
Emily came out [wearing this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d7/0d/10/d70d10646ff954f496766b7532659d8a.jpg) with her hair down and carrying her suitcase.I stopped myself from lunging at her and kissing her in front everyone.I extended my hand towards her and she gladly took it in her own.We walked hand and hand down the steps of her mansion.We said goodbye to Lucy and Luther and we were off to the beach.  
(Time Skip)  
Emily was resting her head on my shoulder in the limo resting her eyes so she wouldn't be that tired.Tamaki was still gushing over her calling him 'Tama-chan' but we let him go since we have to say it was pretty cool when we saw a different side of her like that  
"Kaoru?" Emily whispered and I looked down at her  
"Yes?" I asked her  
"I'm cold can you keep me warm?" She asked me not opening up her eyes.I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side.I kissed her nose and we would soon arrive to the beach.  
  
To Be continued


	16. Romance Vacation Part 2

  
Emily's POV  
I woke up with Kaoru's arm around me with me curled up into his side.I glanced up at him to see he fell asleep as well.Everyone stayed quiet in the limo and I could have sworn I saw Andre smirking evilly when she was watching Kyoya write stuff down in his little black book of his.I swear if they did something I will kill them before they could say Ouran.I closed my eyes when I saw Tamaki about ready to look over at me and Kaoru  
"How much longer?" Ceri asked in a whining voice   
"Precisely 20 more miles to go." Kyoya stated and I heard scribbling  
"That's too far!" Ceri complained  
"We are going to be there in half an hour Ceri-chan." Honey stated  
3rd Person's POV  
"That's still too far!" Ceri stated jumping up and down in her seat.Andre sighed shaking her head as did Laci.Honey smiled sweetly at Ceri  
"You seem tired Ceri-chan!Do you want to rest until we get there?" Honey asked Ceri.Ceri nodded reluctantly as Honey raised his arm around Ceri.Ceri cuddled against his side resting her head on his chest before dozing off.Hikaru stared at his twin and the albino smiling a little bit knowin that they were happy with each other.Laci looked over at Tamaki to see him also staring at Emily and Kaoru looking as if he could kill Kaoru right now.Haruhi was reading a book occasionally glancing at everybody else.Andre kept staring out the window in deep wonder resting her head against the window.Kyoya looked over at Andre at the corner of his eye in adoration of the 3 Polu oldest.Kyoya has developed some kind of feeling for Andre over the time they have spent together organizing the funds for the Host Club but is now realizing those feeling he has for her.Honey fell asleep leaning against Mori who was watching over Honey and Ceri sleeping peacefully.Mori definetly wanted them as a couple.Tamaki rested his eyes for a bit resting his head on his hand with his elbow on his knee.  
(Time Skip half an hour later)  
The limo came to a stop having mostly everyone wake up except for Enily who soon fell asleep after Mori did but no one knew that.The door opened with the driver holding it open for them.They piled out of the car while Kaoru carried Emily with her head resting on his chest.Employees took their bags out of the trunk an into the mansion they were staying at for the weekend.They walked into the house with Haruhi admiring the exterior holding her book close to her chest.Ceri ran off dragging Honey with her making sure that Mori and the others could still see them.Laci smiled at Hikaru and kissed his cheek having him blush lightly not expecting his girlfriend to kiss him on the cheek.They were lead to their rooms while Andre and Kyoya stayed back to talk to the owner they were renting the mansion from  
"Come on Mitsu-chan~!" Ceri yelled jumping on the bed to their room.Mori let them take their room knowing they wouldn't do anything of how innocent they were.Honey grinned and jumped on the bed with Ceri.Laci and Hikaru entered their room to see employees in their that was setting their bags down.They bowed to them before leaving and Hikaru held onto Laci's hand before going over to their bags to unpack.Tamaki got his own room as did Haruhi.Kaoru carried Emily up to their room entering it before closing the door behind him.He gently placed Emily on the bed covering her up with the blankets before planting a kiss on her fore head.He smiled down at her and was about to go over to the bags to unpack when Emily caught his wrist.He stiffened then relaxed looking back at her.Emily was sitting up on the bed staring at Kaoru  
"C-Can you stay?" Emily asked him blushing a little bit.Kaoru's cheeks turned bright red then smiled nodding.He climbed in the bed wrapping his arms around her while she snuggled into his chest.Kaoru kissed her head before resting his head on hers stroking her white hair soothingly.  
(Time Skip a few hours later)  
"NO I'M NOT WEARING A BIKINI!" It's been a hour since Kaoru and Emily woke up and well they are now at the beach next to the changing rooms  
"Why now Emi-chan?" Honey asked Emily.Emily ignored the cake lover and kept glaring at the Mischevious twins of the century.Hikaru and Kaoru.Laci was wearing a blue bikini that had a curtain covering her stomach and had her blonde hair down cascaded over her shoulders.Ceri was wearing a pink and red one piece with ruffles at the arms.Emily sighed shaking her head  
"I tell you again I'm NOT wearing a bikini I don't even own a swimsuit!" Emily has gotten back to normal when she woke up and scolded Kaoru making sure he didn't do anything while she slept.Typical Emily Yushirowa.The twins went to either side of her and picked her up  
"HEY!" They pushed her into a stall where maids were waiting that were also twins both wearing glasses with a evil glint in their eyes.Emily gulped  
"Come on now..."  
"HEY DON TOUCH ME THERE I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" Laci sighed face palming at her best friend.Ceri and Honey ran off with Mori to build sandcastles.Tamaki came over  
"What is going on here?"  
"Nothing." The three answered quickly loud enough to block out Emily's protests of wearing a bikini.Tamaki arched a eyebrow  
"What did you do?"  
"GET THIS THE HELL OFF OF ME!"  
"Dont worry Miss Yushirowa hmm how about this one?"  
"THAT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF STRINGS!" Tamaki had a dark aura around him  
"Why are you forcing her to wear a bikini?" Tamaki asked them and the twins hid behind Laci.Laci rolled her eyes looking back at them  
"My hero..." She mumbled sarcastically to herself  
"GET OUT!" Out came the maids crashing on Tamaki Suoh.They groaned at the impact when Rmily came out wearing shorts and a t-shirt with her hair up like always.She glared at the twins and Laci  
"You better run if you want to see tomorrow." Hikaru and Laci shuddered running off to find Haruhi to protect them leaving the younger twin behind.Emily focuse her attention back on Kaoru  
"Care to explain?" After many failed attempts of getting her to wear a bikini she settled with a one piece but through a shirt over it and shorts not feeling comfortable.Kaoru said sorry kissing her cheek having her pale face go beet red.She shook her head trying to get rid of the blush.Tamaki was still struggling with the maids on top of him.Andre and Kyoya sat on lawn chairs working on the club funds both wearing their swim suits but with a t-shirt.Andre was wearing a navy blue one piece with some swirles on it that were green.Haruhi sighed when she walked up to them  
"Aren't you guys going to at least try to have fun?" Haruhi asked them wearing a black t-shirt and red boy shorts  
"We are having fun." Andre answered not takin her eyes off of the note book listing the club funds.Haruhi looked over at Kyoya to see if he thought the same.He nodded agreeing with Andre.Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before ripping both of their note books out of their hands and throwing them aside.She probably shouldn't have done that because the shadow king and queen had a dark aura around them with their glasses reflecting off of the sunlight from above.Haruhi slowly backed away from them and went back over to Mori, Honey, and Ceri to build sand castles.Moving on.Hikaru and Laci were in a huge splash fight occasionally dunking each other under water while Kaoru and Emily watched them  
"Are you going to join them?" Emily asked Kaoru braking the silence  
"Maybe but what are you going to do?" Emily sat on the sand  
"Sit." She answered and he looked down at her  
"Why sit down when you could be hanging out with the others?" Kaoru asked his girlfriend and she shrugged  
"Not much of a play type or hangout type." She told him and he sighed shaking his head.He got a idea.He held his hand out to Emily  
"Come on I want to show you something." Emily stared at his hand for a while before taking it.He pulled her up and lead her back to the mansion.They entered the mansion and in a swift motion Kaoru brought his lips down to hers.Emily stiffened her eyes wide.Kaoru gently placed his hands on her cheeks while Emily slowly closed her eyes melting into the kiss.Emily placed her hands on his bare chest deepening the kiss they shared.Back at the beach.Andre and Kyoya searched for their notebooks listing the club funds.Wherever they are Haruhi did toss them far enough for them to be searching for it for more than ten minutes.Andre sighed  
"I'm gonna kill Haruhi if we don't find those funds for the club." Andre muttered to herself but knew Kyoya heard her  
"Miss Polu what exactly have you written so far in your note book?" Kyoya asked Andre  
"Mostly the food expenses and Costumes we get on occasions, you?" Andre asked him  
"The expenses for the upcoming Christmas Ball and how many guests will be attending it." Kyoya answered pushing up his glasses.Andre nodded  
"Have you put up a date to when it's going to be hosted?" Andre asked him  
"December 20Th 2 weeks from today." Kyoya answered finally finding his note book.Andre looked over at him dusting the sand off of it  
"At least you have found yours Kyoya-Senpai I'm not even close to finding mine." Andre told him and Kyoya looked over at her  
"If we can't find yours then you will have to start all over again Miss Polu." Andre nodded in understanding  
"Good thing I have a photo graphic memory." Andre stated walking towards a sand pile before kneeling down to it and searched through it.Kyoya decided to help her.Kyoya kneeled down beside her and searched through the pile as well.Andre didn't question it but it still boggled her mind as to why he was helping her search for something that isn't his to look after and is not his responsibility to look after either.As they searched they occasionally lance at each other when the other one wasn't looking but then they did it at the same time unexpectedly.They locked eyes with each other stopping their search for the missing note book.They both knew that if they were to fall in love with each other somehow but arranged to be married with someone else for their family's businesses it wouldn't end well.But their feelings for one another took over them.They stared at each other for a while before slowly closing the gap between them.When their lips met all they could think about was each other not money or expenses or the host club nothing else but them.As their lips moved in sync Kyoya placed his hand on Andre's neck the other on the middle of her back pulling her closer to him.Andre wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his jet black hair.

To Be continued


	17. Out with a Bang!

**Chapter 17 - Out with a Bang!**  
  
Emily's POV  
We were back at The Host Club from our little vacation and, I decided to visit _her_ , in the Asylum.She needed to know that I didn't care about hiding myself anymore.So, me and The Host Club members along with my family is going to see her, accompanied by Morales and Lin whovery are getting married in a few months from now so that's exciting.Atleast, I think, my freaken teacher is getting married to my Limo driver.Mind blown!Okay, I need to stop.I watched every doing their jobs in entertaining the guests here, while I was being a Kyoya, sitting on the side lines with him while him and Andre worked on things for the club.Also we did announce all of us not being single anymore (Except for Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki).I sat there, with my arms crossed, watching everyone having fun.Like always, I'm the Albino Outcast but whatevs, I wouldn't want to take any participation anyways so it was all good.After club hours were over we were packing up and went home to change to go to the asylum for crazy people.I changed into jeans and grey t-shirt that how black spots on it that looked like bloodstains, black combat boots and left my white hair down because Kaoru made me wear my hair down more often, but I still had my hair up when I'm at school.I looked over at the window to see Mom and Dad talking to Morales and Lin who were going to drive us there.It looks like they were going to a funeral, which I wouldn't blame them, my 'grandmother' was dead to me because she didn't like me for who I was.My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket to see a text message from Andre  
  
 **We are the Asylum.**  
  
I stifled a chuckle  
  
 **You mean, You're at the asylum?**  
  
I sent it to her and waited for a few moments until she texted back  
  
 ** _Shhhhhh,_ no one will expect a thing...**  
  
I locked my phone and grabbed my winter jacket from off my coat rack and ran out of my room and down the stairs.I waved to the workers before running out the door.Mom and Dad smiled weakly at me, me knowing it was a emotional time for them I faked a smile for them.I climbed into the limo, followed by my parents and plugged my ear buds in, putting them in my ears knowing it will be a long drive before we get there.The limo finally stopped after what seemed like forever of transportation.We climbed out and I was immediately hugged by Kaoru which i just rolled my eyes to, this is NOT emotional for me at all!  
"Hey, I don't care and I'm not emotional." I snapped him back to reality and he pulled back, stiffly nodding at me.We entwined our hands together.We walked in and Dad signed us in and who we were visiting.The elevator door opened and we walked in, some of us having to be pressed against the walls because the elevator was SOOO DAMN SMALL!But Honey and Ceri has a advantage because they were on Mori's shoulders playing patti cake or whatever it's called.The elevator made a ding noise and we piled out of it.A nurse led us to her room and opened the door  
  
"Miss Satioka, you have visitors." The nurse told Mayo, Mayo turned around to look at us, her gray hair falling in front of her face.Her eyes hardened when her eyes laid on me  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked us in a raspy voice  
"Nothing Mayo, we came here on Emily's behalf." Tamaki answered for Dad who was shielding Mom with his body from Mayo.Mayo looked at me, I now noticed her hands were tied to her back, making her unable to make any rash movements.I walked towards her, mine and Kaoru's hands pulled away from each other in the process.I walked towards Mayo, my arms crossed  
"What do you want monster?" I rolled my eyes at her comment  
"I'm not the one in a asylum." I stated bluntly, she lunged at me but her chains held her back.She spat in my face having me give her another eye roll, I wiped the spit off of my face and into her hair with the back of my hand  
"I came here to state something that you would probably swear at me for, I don't fucken care what you call me because I know the truth, and if I really was a monster, then how do I have so many supporting friends and family that ACTUALLY love me for who I am.Unlike you who blinded me and made me think that appearance was everything, nothing can change me unless I change myself, you cant change me, only I can do that.I can't change you either, so that's why you have been here for the last couple of months, to rot, you're lucky I didn't send you to prison, no unlucky, because prison is much better than this place, you get free health care, cable, internet access, free meals, and many more things, here, you have none of that, you have to pay for your meals by working your ass off.So I say this, Odiose asswhole." I turned around and walked past everyone.I did it.I stood up to her, I could hear her screaming swear words at me until the door closed.We piled into the elevator and went back down to the ground floor.I felt my hand being grabbed, I glanced down to see Kaoru's hand entwined with mine.I guess he was trying to comfort me, but I didn't need comforting, my mom did, besides, she just saw her daughter say things to her mother and could do nothing about it.I sighed, shaking my head  
"What's wrong Emi?" Laci asked me  
"Nothing, just thought of a bad ass quote." I stated, smirking  
"And what is that?" Haruhi asked me.They waited for my answer  
"Nothing to special, just that 'My family can't change who I am, I may look different but that doesn't give you the right to change who I am.'." I stated and Laci gave me a thumbs up at my bad ass quote.I have people who care about me, and this was my story of being The Albino Hostess.  
  
 ** _THE END._**


End file.
